Un buen cuento de Cortázar después de la cena
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: No se sorprende de que le pregunte qué lee, "Cortázar" responde simplemente, porque tampoco le sorprende que nadie lo conozca, pero el tío rubio lo mira un momento, "¿El argentino?" y Loki se queda sin aire de la sorpresa, "Sí".
1. La continuidad de los cuentos

**Titulo**: Un buen cuento de Cortázar después de la cena.

**Titulo del capitul**o: La continuidad de los cuentos.

**Pareja/Fandom**: Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **M

**Nº de palabras**: 10.889

**Tipo de FC**: AU

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Marvel, el imperio de Disney y de Stan Lee.

**Sumario**: No se sorprende de que le pregunte qué lee, "Cortázar" responde simplemente, porque tampoco le sorprende que nadie lo conozca, pero el tío rubio lo mira un momento, "¿El argentino?" y Loki se queda sin aire de la sorpresa, "Sí".

**Advertencia**:

Una semana antes de entrar a la universidad, les comunico que este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfiction que exceda un sólo capitulo. Les diré que estoy haciendo trampa porque ya tengo gran parte del resto escrita, pero por hoy sólo dejaré aquí el primer capitulo.

Este es un fanfiction envenenado de mis vacaciones, me mudé y ahora vivo en un apartamento, he leído mucho Cortázar y he escrito como loca después de cenar. Así que intenté poner en este cuento un poco de lo que he hecho y de lo que me hubiera gustado hacer, no es propiamente el fanfiction padre de todos los contextos, pero es un fanfiction bueno en el sentido de que es mi hijo y lo quiero, cómo siempre, no sé si es guapo, eso ustedes lo dirán.

No tengo muchas advertencias para este fanfiction, me gustaría decirles que cada cuento que van a ver mencionado tiene mi más profunda recomendación y que además van a ver algo de Top!Loki, lo cual quería hacer hace miles de años y nunca tuve tiempo suficiente para eso.

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores de Thorki que han estado pululando por ahí, dándome amor en mi ausencia. Ustedes son mis personas favoritas en el mundo, mil gracias. También quiero darle gracias a mi Beta y a Kattie, ninguna de las dos ha visto este fanfiction, mi querida Tamiko-san ha estado muy ocupada y no quiero turbarla más. En fin, hay porno por partes, drama que sentirán en el capitulo que viene y mucho amor de mi parte. Gracias por todo el amor, por estar ahí y por motivar este fanfiction.

¡Lean Cortázar y léanme a mi!

* * *

**UN BUEN CUENTO DE CORTÁZAR DESPUÉS DE LA CENA.**

**La continuidad de los cuentos.**

Loki no eligió enamorarse de Cortázar. Ese es el principal problema de la literatura latinoamericana, piensa Loki, que un día alguien en la universidad te dice: "Hey, deberías leer Rayuela o Cien años de soledad" y al comienzo los títulos suenan raro y los primeros párrafos parecen escritos por extraterrestres, pero después, con tiempo y dejándose llevar (que no es difícil porque los suramericanos escriben como si quisieran comerte entre las hojas) uno va cayendo bajo el encanto mágico de esas novelas estrafalarias y esos cuentos que parecen crónicas de otro mundo.

Hace dos años que Loki salió de la universidad y aún no supera lo que él bautizó como _la Cortázar-manía _y que empezó cuando estaba en segundo semestre. Ya está entrada la tarde y Loki acaba de salir del trabajo cuando nota que no trajo dinero en efectivo para pagar el habitual taxi a casa, tuerce el gesto y se acomoda la bufanda mientras se abre camino hacia el metro. Baja los escalones con pereza, respira sin agitación cuando llega a la fila de ahogados trabajadores que buscan un lugar dentro de la manada quejumbrosa que aborda los metros todos los días, y espera sin resentimiento. En el quinto metro que para frente a la estación Loki ve un asiento junto a la ventana, se pone los afelpados audífonos y aborda el tren empujado por la multitud; por suerte alcanza a sentarse y a sacar de la maleta el libro de cuentos de Cortázar que no se separa de su lado desde hace años.

Hace tanto que se leyó todo lo que Cortázar publicó alguna vez que ahora se ahorra la ociosidad de buscar la página dónde empieza el cuento o la novela, abre el libro (y ya sabe más o menos en que parte del libro está cada cuento) y sin apuntar directamente le atina a "La autopista del sur", como siempre no busca la página del inicio del cuento sino que arranca a leer desde donde empieza al hoja, "(…) _pudiera ofrecer agua, pero el viaje le sirvió para advertir que más allá de su grupo (…)" _Loki bosteza casi inconscientemente y a sabiendas de que está a casi doce paradas de casa se hunde en el libro todo lo que puede.

El cuento habla de un ingeniero que busca llegar a París entrando por la autopista sur, pero hay un atascamiento en el tráfico y ese mismo dura varios días. Loki ha leído tantas veces el cuento que podría parafrasearlo de memoria, aun así el encanto de Cortázar siempre le ha podido más (y eso que ni siquiera puede pronunciar bien su apellido) y Loki termina leyendo todo lo que queda del cuento mientras el metro avanza a su velocidad ridículamente rápida para ser un titán metálico. Estaba pensando Loki en la velocidad del tren y lo lento que parece de todas formas, cuando lo ve. No sólo ve al tío alto de cabello rubio y hombros absurdamente anchos, ve también a la chica que está a su lado y tiene un par de libros entre las manos; ve al señor con mostacho aburrido y ojos apagados que está más adelante, y además percibe el ofensivo olor a humanidad condensada que emiten los trenes después de la hora del almuerzo. Particularmente no le interesa nada de la visión exterior que tiene a su disposición (ni siquiera él), así que intenta volver al libro.

Está vez lee el cuento que terminó desde el comienzo, _"Al comienzo la muchacha del Dauphine había insistido en llevar la cuenta del tiempo (…)". _Le toma casi cinco minutos llegar a donde inició a leer antes, Loki respira profundo mientras se organiza el cabello dentro de la bufanda para que no le pique la piel, luego rebusca algo de comida dentro de su maleta de trabajo y encuentra un par de caramelos que debieron regalarle hace semanas. Ahí es cuando vuelve a fijarse en él, en el señor de mostacho y ojos aburridos. Parece que busca y rebusca algo dentro del periódico local que tiene entre las manos, Loki le detalla de pies a cabeza, es un hombre delgado y de cabello escaso, nariz prominente, labios casi inexistentes; lleva un maletín de cuero café y traje verde oliva. Loki piensa que debe ser un empleado de esos que han trabajado veinte años para la misma empresa de seguros (la cuadra fuera de la estación del metro que él tomó está asediada de edificios de aseguradoras) y a lo mejor es uno de esos que nunca ha recibido un alza en el sueldo y será despedido sin mayores ceremonias cuando la empresa pase por una ligera crisis.

Loki debe admitir que ese tipo de personas son las que de alguna forma _le agradan_, no puede evitar sentir una pasión por la inminente desgracia, por la perdida, por un sórdido pesimismo. Le seduce, le hace pensar que el hombre de mostacho y ojos tristes sería un gran personaje en un libro. Nada que ver por ejemplo con la chica aquella de los libros en las manos y ortodoncia, parece llena de vida y a punto de enamorarse. Loki siente un seco repudio por el optimismo, por esa felicidad perruna que emanan las personas jóvenes que hace que parezca que dominarán el mundo, no, Loki prefiere otro tipo de cosas, nada tan brillante, nada tan exitoso, la comodidad de que no falte nada pero que no sobre, la simplicidad de tener sólo lo que se necesita, sin tanta felicidad alarmante e innecesaria.

Se tarda en volver al libro porque mira por la ventana y saborea uno de esos caramelos que llevaba en la maleta, al poco tiempo y cuando tiene toda la boca anaranjada por el dulce, le dirige una mirada coqueta al libro, lo acaricia por los lados, lo seduce con los dedos. A Loki le gustan sus libros viejos, su ropa vieja, la gente vieja, la cuidad que no brilla tanto. Por eso le incomoda hasta el desespero este metro nuevo con todos sus colores amarillos y su verde brillante, le incomoda que todo huela a recién hecho, que no sea cálido ni cómodo porque no ha sido amasado por el tiempo. Suspira cansado porque faltan cinco estaciones, intenta abullonarse en la silla e intentar observar a los nuevos pasajeros del metro dada la última parada hace unos segundos.

El señor del mostacho ya no está, la chica de la ortodoncia ahora tiene una amiga a su lado y Loki no oye la conversación porque tiene los audífonos pero alcanza a percibir un canturreo de charla universitaria. Da una mirada en redondo y lo único que hace arrugar un poco la nariz es que el tío de cabello rubio que Loki ya no recordaba haber visto, lo estaba mirando, con sus enormes ojos azules de bestia prehistórica y su cara limpia de estudiante de pregrado. Loki da otra mirada en redondo y le sorprende la calmada imprudencia de las chicas al observar de arriba abajo al chico rubio, Loki voltea a mirar a la ventana y se encuentra de nuevo con esos ojos azules mirándolo a través del reflejo. Abre el libro de nuevo, da una mirada fugaz a las chicas que hablan de alguna cosa (Loki supone un libro) y miran acaloradamente al tío enorme este. Luego le da una mirada el sujeto en cuestión, complexión gigante, cabello largo, brazos enormes, ojos azules de extraterrestre y sonrisa fantasma sobre los labios, _brilla demasiado._ Loki va a volver a su libro de Cortázar porque siente que las letras le coquetean cuando ve que este tío rubio le dirige una mirada de consecuencias, Loki le corresponde con intriga y el chico tuerce el gesto apenas unas gotitas pero Loki lee todo el mensaje, "No quiero que me miren" parece que le dice con los ojos, "¿Quiénes?" se pregunta Loki, y el chico de ojos azules le da una mirada fugaz a las chicas que están a su lado, "Oh, ellas" piensa, y él sonríe un poco, como si le conociera.

Loki de verdad está a punto de volver a su libro y abandonar una potencial charla telepática con un desconocido pero las chicas estas (Loki ya siente un sincero disgusto) desgarran una risotada que le perfora los audífonos, Loki les dirige una mirada de reclamo y sin querer percibirlo siente que el chico del cabello largo (Loki va a tener que ponerle un nombre) le envía otro mensaje mental, "_No me agradan"_, "A mí tampoco". Las chicas voltean a mirar a el tío aquel y Loki ve como él les corresponde con una mirada plana y luego lo mira a él, arruga un poco la nariz mientras lo mira como si intentara hacerlo reír, "_mírame", "te miro"_, Loki levanta las cejas, el chico le guiña un ojo, "_sígueme", "te sigo", _Loki le guiña un ojo de vuelta.

Hasta la siguiente estación Loki simula que lee su libro, la verdad es que está apenas repasando las letras, no levanta la cara, no vuelve a mirar a las chicas y no vuelve a mirar al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Para el tren con un sonido de bestia descomunal y la señora que se sentaba junto a Loki (se fija en ella por primera vez cuando la ve irse, vestido rosa, maquillaje simple, cabello casi gris) se pone de pie y se abre paso hasta la puerta del vagón. De inmediato, cuando Loki ve la silla vacía hace lo que nunca hizo por las personas mayores y que siempre le costó un esfuerzo moral enorme hacer por las mujeres embarazadas: guardó el puesto. Y además se quitó el audífono de una oreja así que pudo oír a una de las chicas con ortodoncia decirle a la otra, "Déjalo pasar que es el novio del muchacho", Loki no dice nada y el chico rubio tampoco pero se sienta con una falsa (eso cree Loki) confianza, lo mira como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo y por un momento abismal Loki habría podido jurar que iba intentar besarlo, "¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunta tranquilamente y Loki responde por reflejo telepático, "Aún faltan dos estaciones para Ammerud", "Genial".

No hablan mucho, se señalan cosas. Loki empieza a apuntar con los dedos hacía la ventana y el chico rubio suele hacer algún comentario o emitir un sonido, Loki señala un restaurante y el chico parece que responde lo que está pensando, "Es un buen lugar, pero todo sabe a pollo", luego señala un pequeño bar y él sonríe, "Ese sitio es espantoso", Loki se ríe y al poco tiempo él también intercambia algunas palabras, "Frente a la estación hay un café" y él (el chico) se muerde los labios, "¿Tienes frio?", "¿Por qué lo preguntas?", "Tienes una bufanda enorme y te has frotado las manos durante todo el camino", "Oh, sí, sí tengo frio, pero estoy bien". No se sorprende ni un poquito de que lo tome de las manos y las frote para darle calor, no se sorprende de que le pregunte qué lee, "Cortázar" responde simplemente, porque tampoco le sorprende que nadie lo conozca, pero el tío rubio lo mira un momento, "¿El argentino?" y Loki se queda sin aire de la sorpresa, "Sí," murmura, "es raro que alguien lo conozca" el tío este sonríe de lado mientras le sigue frotando las manos, "Dicen que es muy bueno, pero nunca lo leí", "Es difícil conseguir su obra" Loki sabe que lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, él sólo le guiña un ojo de nuevo.

Ya sólo falta una estación y Loki no sabe muy bien cómo sentirse. Ya tiene las manos tibias y ya no tiene el sabor del dulce en la boca. No sabe si le agrada del todo el tío rubio, sabe que _brilla_, sabe que le da la sensación de que va a sonreír en algún momento y lo va a dejar ciego, sabe que es el extraño más _extraño_ del mundo y al tiempo siente una inesperada confianza, "Si quieres te puedo leer un cuento de Cortázar en casa" dice y el chico rubio no parece alarmado por la propuesta de _ir a un café y luego ir a casa_ sino que asiente con entusiasmo vibrante, "Por favor", dice, y el tren llega a la parada.

No se vuelven a tocar las manos ni a decir palabra hasta que están en el café. Es un sitio cuadrado y monótono, a Loki siempre le ha gustado un poco el aroma melancólico del lugar, cómo si hace muchos años hubiera tenido mejores días cuando lo cierto es que el local no tiene más de tres años de funcionar y siempre ha sido así, un poco opaco, como si estuviera debajo de la tierra. El chico rubio revolotea con la mirada todo el sitio y luego se abullona todo en la pequeña silla que está frente a la de Loki, "Es un buen lugar," dice con un respiro, "da la sensación de que no es de este tiempo" Loki frunce un poco el ceño, el tío rubio no luce especialmente inteligente o profundo. Luce guapo, brillante, confiado, sonriente. "Seguramente el café es brasileño o colombiano aquí", "Lo es, ¿cómo lo sabes?", "El lugar tiene cara de extranjero, y el café huele muy fuerte", Loki no se puede evitar una sonrisa, tal vez el tío rubio si sea un _poquito _inteligente, "Eres observador" es lo único que admite y el chico le devuelve una sonrisa cegadora, puro cabello y luz, "Gracias, tú tienes buen gusto" Loki refunfuña un poco ante el cumplido y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando llega un mesero con expresión perdida, "¿Cómo quieren el café?".

Hasta después del segundo sorbo Loki no pronuncia palabra, se queda mirando al tío rubio, que parece que no encuentra postura perfecta en la silla y se revuelca seguido, tomando café despacio y arrugando la nariz después de cada trago, "Si es muy amargo puedes pedir más azúcar", "Está muy caliente" dice, "Si estás incomodo podemos pasarnos a un sofá", "No es eso, es que me cuesta trabajo quedarme quieto mucho tiempo" Loki se ríe un poco y el chico le sonríe de lado, "Te voy a dar un beso, ¿sabías?" le dice, Loki deja de reírse y lo mira con inquietud, "¿De verdad?" pregunta, y el tío rubio se inclina hacia adelante, lo jala de atrás del cabello y se están besando en un revuelto de café y barba en las mejillas, Loki corresponde ciegamente, llevado por el instinto y el chico rubio le lame los labios antes de morderlo. No es un beso suave ni fuerte, ni es propiamente caliente o tierno, Loki mete la lengua dentro de la boca de él y luego siente que lo muerden despacito, como si el chico no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Cuando se separan Loki deja los ojos cerrados por un par de segundos más y él le da un beso en una mejilla, "Tienes un bonito nombre" dice y Loki abre los ojos para inspeccionarse de arriba abajo. No, no tiene puesto el carnet del trabajo, "¿Cómo sabes eso?, no sabes cuál es mi nombre", "Eso es lo menos, si puedes besar así necesariamente tienes un nombre bonito". Loki frunce el ceño y el chico rubio le pone un dedo entre ambas cejas, como si intentara relajar el gesto de Loki, "Haces eso de arrugar el ceño muy seguido, pareces de mal genio" Loki gruñe un poco y ablanda la expresión, "Mejor" dice él. Loki le da un sorbo al café y cuando lo pasa mira al chico que lo observa atentamente, "¿Cómo te llamas?", "Loki".

Efectivamente cuando el tío se ríe Loki siente que se queda ciego. Al comienzo parece que esboza la sonrisa más grande del mundo, se le inundan los labios de risa y muestra casi todos los dientes, como si la sonrisa no le cupiera en la cara, y al final parece que los ojos se le llenan de alegría y el impulso de la risa le hace bajar la cara un momento. Cierra los ojos, el cabello le cae a los lados de la cara, tira la cabeza hacia atrás y el pecho le vibra como un temblor. Loki siente que se marea de sólo verlo. Nadie puede ser tan atractivo y tan ofensivamente brillante y caminar por ahí como si nada. No.

"Tenemos padres con sentido del humor", "¿Uhn?" Loki lo ve recuperarse la carcajada y es entonces cuando se pregunta por qué se habrá reído, "Mi nombre es Thor, señor Loki, dios del engaño". Loki no puede evitar un "Oh" antes de reírse y una carcajada que le hace cosquillas en la panza, "Un honor señor de los truenos" murmura y Thor toma otro sorbo alegre de café, "Te sienta bien la risa, Loki".

No se trata de franqueza, Loki no sabe si le gusta o no le gusta Thor. La gente a su alrededor suele decirle todos los días cosas como "Sonríe más", "Deja de lado el libro y habla con un ser humano", "Pareces todo el día de malgenio", "Habla un poco más", "No seas tan frio" y de más. Loki encuentra todo eso rutinario y aburridor, hay un límite que algunas personas tocan luego de repetir esas frases demasiadas veces y Loki pasa a guardarles rencor. Y Thor es exactamente así, insiste para que se ría y le regaña por fruncir el ceño. Loki no se siente agradado con eso, se siente agradado con que Thor haga cosas que lo hacen reír y luego sonría triunfante cuando le dice: "Ves que si podías reírte" o que cuando van caminando al apartamento de Loki le haga un masaje simple, apretándole entre los hombros y la cabeza hasta hacerlo ronronear, "Ves cómo puedes dejar de parecer de malgenio". De momento y sólo (y sólo) porque quiere que Loki lea Cortázar, le perdona la insistencia.

La casa de Loki es un sitio vertical habitado por un perro, un hombre solo. Vive en el séptimo piso de la torre catorce y Thor no puede evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por saber qué va a pasar tan pronto se suban solos al ascensor. Loki no le parece especialmente feliz (la verdad es que luce como todo lo contrario), pero a veces tiene esa expresión alucinante en la cara que a Thor le hace pensar que está viendo a un escritor o a un artista diseñando mentalmente una obra y digamos que eso le pone, eso le interesa, lo atrae. En el tren lo vio y le pareció guapo pero demasiado serio, en el café le pareció guapo y divertido, en el ascensor le parece que besa de muerte. Uhm, Loki le jala el cabello mientras se besan, le muerde los labios y se diluye cuando Thor lo aprisiona contra su cuerpo, respirándole en la cara.

Cuando llegan al apartamento suena un ladrido y cuando Loki abre la puerta, aparece un cuadrúpedo feliz, batiendo la cola e intentando treparse en las piernas de Loki. Al comienzo le da una husmeada desconfiada a Thor y al final (como todos los perros) se entrega a batir la cola e intentar treparse encima de él. Thor le consiente la cabeza, "¿Cómo se llama?" pregunta, y Loki lo mira como si no supiera qué decir, "¿Qué?" pregunta Thor, "Te va a dar risa" dice Loki, Thor ya está sintiendo que se podría reír sin saberlo, "Se llama Perro", "¿Perro?", "Perro, con mayúscula y acento en la 'e'". Thor se ríe suavemente, consintiéndole la pancita a Perro y encandilado cuando Loki enciende la luz.

El apartamento de Loki es pequeño, como si no pensara casarse o tener hijos nunca, living cuadrado con un sofá en ele y un comedor diminuto, libros en el suelo. La cocina se ve casi abandonada pero limpia, libros en el suelo. Las habitaciones están abiertas con la tranquilidad de una casa que no se visita por nadie sino por su dueño, libros en el suelo. "Son muchos libros" dice Thor y Loki parece ensancharse de dicha y al tiempo apenarse momentáneamente, "Lamento el desorden, casi nunca traigo a nadie", "Está bien". Loki lanza su maleta sobre el comedor y se sienta en el sofá con un libro en las manos, Thor avanza hacia él (ignorando un poco los reclamos de Perro, que parece querer más carisias). "¿Cortázar?", "Sí".

Thor se sienta junto a Loki y después de que empieza a leer la primera frase se recuesta en sus piernas. Loki hace una pausa por sorpresa pero luego parece relajarse y sigue leyendo.

* * *

Loki esboza una sonrisa triunfal luego de terminar de leer, como si identificara su consternación, "El cuento se llama La casa tomada", "Lo odio" responde Thor simplemente, Loki primero reacciona casi con repulsión pero luego parece comprender qué es lo que siente Thor, "¿Entendiste algo?" le pregunta, Thor sigue recostado sobre las piernas de Loki, tiene los ojos casi cerrados y se toma su tiempo para responder porque quiere decir algo que valga la pena, "Creo que alguna vez me planteé que mi casa podía ser invadida por algo, a veces por aliens o por zombies, así que la idea no me es ajena, es sólo que no sé qué fue lo que tomó la casa", Loki sonríe, mirada afilada como una espada, "Entiendo, eso hace Cortázar".

No hablan mucho del cuento, Thor se incorpora un poco e inspecciona los párrafos que Loki acabó de leer, luego le da una mirada breve. _Es esto_. Thor no planeó que terminarán besándose en un café o que vinieran a casa de Loki, sabe que pensó que era un tío guapo en el metro y luego sabe que estaban hablando telepáticamente. El resto fueron conversaciones divididas y besos. Cuando Loki observa el libro y parece que le hace el amor con la mirada y acaricia las hojas, Thor comprende, _esto es_, Loki concentrado en las páginas, Loki leyéndole hace un momento, Loki, un poco oscuro y no muy feliz. _Le gusta._

No es un gusto que le atraviese los huesos, no aún. Thor lo mira un momento más y se da cuenta de que lo que más le gusta de Loki es que es una persona apasionada. No importa sobre qué lo sea al final (hay gente apasionada por programas de televisión o por gatos), Thor sabe que lo que le conquista es ver pasión en la mirada de alguien, y cuando Loki suspira un poco y cierra el libro, Thor ya está mordiéndose los labios, ya quiere comerle la boca porque siente que si alguien es capaz de amar tanto a un libro, podría amarlo aunque fuera un poco a él y eso sería mucho. Thor quiere robar un poco de esa pasión, quiere seguir oyendo a Loki leer y quiere besarlo, sobre todo eso.

Pero no se besan, Loki lo mira un momento, vacila un segundo y pregunta con voz acolchonada, "Te vas a ir, ¿verdad?", "Si no me voy ahora no tendré forma de llegar a casa", "Bien, ¿recuerdas cómo salir?", "No estoy seguro". Loki se pone de pie y se despereza como un gato, estirando las piernas y los brazos, se revuelve el cabello y le tiende una mano, "Vamos, Thor". Thor lo sigue y bajan en el ascensor tomados de la mano pero sin besarse.

En la recepción ("Gracias por el cuento", "Gracias por oír") Loki le suelta la mano y paran un taxi. Thor le indica la dirección al taxista en voz baja mientras Loki mira hacia la carretera, el viento le golpea la cara. Thor le jala la manga del saco, Loki lo voltea a mirar y antes de cerrar la puerta se estira y le roza los labios apenas, un beso fantasma. Loki lo busca y se dan un casi beso dentro del taxi, "¿Me vas a leer otro cuento?", "Cuando quieras, Thor", "Mañana", "Bien". Loki huele a café y Thor no está seguro de por qué lo piensa, pero siente que los besos de Loki saben a Cortázar.

* * *

Thor llega a casa y cuando Frigga le abre la puerta inmediatamente abre los ojos como platos, "Oh Dios" dice, Thor sonríe porque ya está acostumbrado, "¿Tuviste una cita con alguien, Thor?" seguramente Frigga tiene algo de bruja, "Algo así, mamá", Frigga sonríe y lo hace pasar, le comunica que la cena es estofado y gaseosa porque hizo tanto frio que a ella y a Odín les dio pereza salir a comprar algo más. "Está bien, mamá", "Thor," la voltea a mirar, "¿Es guapa o es buena persona?" Thor entorna la mirada y Odín se ríe al fondo, "Mamá, tú eres guapa y eres buena persona", "Sí mi vida, pero tú y yo sabemos que no todas son cómo yo" Odín sonríe mirándola debajo de las gafas y Thor bufa enternecido. "¿Es una chica linda, entonces?" pregunta Frigga mientras Thor avanza hacia las escaleras, "Es guapo, sí".

Frigga abre los ojos como platos de nuevo y Odín deja de leer el periódico y ver televisión para darle una mirada breve, "Oh" dice Frigga sin voz, "Usa condón, Thor" es lo único que dice Odín, Frigga hace un escándalo con la mirada y antes de empezar a reprender a Odín, Thor ya está trepando las escaleras riéndose, "Es un personaje, madre, tal vez algún día venga a casa" Frigga le guiña un ojo desde abajo y antes de que Thor desaparezca en la escalera le grita, "ENTONCES TRENDRÁS QUE ADOPTAR, ESTA MUJER DEBE TENER NIETOS" Thor le contesta mientras abre la puerta de su habitación en un gemido, "¡Tengo veintitrés años, mamá!", "¡Yo te tuve a los veintiuno!".

La cena ocurre sin pormenores, Thor se acuesta a dormir pasada la medianoche y con algo de remordimiento pues no alcanzó a terminar un taller. Suspira y se lanza a la cama, se queda dormido a los pocos minutos y como le pasa todas las noches se despierta hecho un manojo de nervios a las cuatro de la mañana. A veces se despierta como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina y casi salta de la cama, pero está vez se despierta y lo primero que piensa que es no tiene el número del celular de Loki, que no sabe a qué hora saldrá de trabajar para irlo a ver, que no tiene idea de cómo buscarlo en una guía telefónica porque no sabe la dirección de su casa.

Se queda despierto hasta las seis de la mañana cuando Frigga le abre la puerta, aún en pijama y lo mirándolo de soslayo, "De pie, muchachito", "Madre, ya soy un hombre", "Lo dudo, hombre serás el día que traigas hijos", Thor se ríe mientras sale de la cama, la verdad es que ya está a punto de graduarse pero pensando que no tiene ningún motivo de peso fuera de sus deseos de emancipación, no ha dejado de vivir en su casa. Le gusta que Frigga lo trate como un niño y que Odín intente mantener la rutina de salir a jugar basquetbol al parque los domingos con él. Toma una ducha rápida, aun usando el mismo champú que usó de niño. Se viste mientras Frigga le anuncia que ya está el desayuno, cuando baja esta lo mira desde la mesa, detrás de su taza de té de todas las mañanas, "Tal vez ya estás un poco grande para que te prepare el desayuno todo los días" Thor se sienta frente a las tortillas que Frigga preparó, "Ni hablar, yo soy un bebé" Frigga se ríe.

El día de Thor es un par de clases, un rato ocioso junto a Hogun durante el almuerzo y una inquietud que le pica en el estómago, Sif le da una palmada sonora cuando están saliendo hacia el metro, "¿Qué pasa Golden retriever?" Thor le da una mirada intranquila, "No sé tía, hoy no me hayo" Sif se ríe y Volstagg los alcanza, "Estaba pensando en que deberíamos parar a comer algo", Thor concuerda y les sigue el paso, aun meditabundo y casi dormilón.

Son las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando baja a tomar el metro, Sif y Volstagg decidieron tomar el autobús a casa de Hogun ya que deben terminar un trabajo grupal. Thor los despide un poco inquieto, pensando en que a lo mejor Loki no le recordó sobre su número adrede, o que tal vez estuvo esperando todo el tiempo a que Thor se lo pidiera. Se abre paso como puede en el metro que pasa y lo único que interrumpe sus pensamientos es que está tan lleno el lugar que siente que no puede pensar en paz porque necesariamente la gente a su alrededor terminará enterándose dada la cercanía. Intenta moverse hacia el centro del tren cuando oye a un señor decir: "Que chico tan grosero, pero así son los jóvenes, acostados en las sillas sin ser capaces de ceder el puesto a una persona mayor", Thor siente una curiosidad cosquillosa bajo las costillas, no completamente seguro pero ilusionado.

Loki está sentado (atravesado más bien) en dos puestos, una silla para sentarse y la otra para extender las piernas, lleva en las manos un libro que Thor podría jurar es Cortázar. "Hey" dice Thor y Loki inmediatamente quita las piernas de la silla, invitándolo a sentarse, "Pensé que sería posible que nos encontráramos de nuevo, aunque creo que nunca vi dos veces a la misma persona en el metro" Thor le da un beso fantasma sólo por saber si Loki le daría uno de verdad, pero apenas y le devuelve un roce de labios, "Hola Thor" dice, "Hola Loki" lo ve a punto de volver a su libro pero lo interrumpe, "Dame tu número" Loki le mira por encima de las paginas, "y si quieres puedes poner las piernas como las tenías antes de nuevo".

Loki se gira en un movimiento gracioso y en vez de poner las piernas sobre él, recuesta la cabeza, flexiona las rodillas y pone los pies contra el borde de la ventana, Thor vuelve a pensar que parece un gato, "Cuando lleguemos a casa te doy el número", Thor le acaricia el cabello hasta que llegan a la parada de Loki. Esta vez Thor se cerciora de memorizar el camino desde la estación y de fijarse en la dirección del conjunto de edificios.

La casa de Loki no parece compuesta por sólo su apartamento sino por toda la manzana de torres largas y enladrilladas, el sitio no luce especialmente frio, sino más bien poco brillante, recatado. Thor siente una lejana nostalgia de su ir a su casa cuando ve las líneas verticales infinitas que salen de los diminutos jardines que separan un edificio del otro. Loki lo guía casi sin mirar el camino, sosteniendo un libro en la mano y sosteniéndole una mano a él con la otra, "¿Te gusta mucho este lugar, Loki?" pregunta un poco preocupado de interrumpir la lectura de Loki, "Sí me gusta," contesta "aunque a veces siento que no es ni será el lugar donde viva toda mi vida" Thor lo envuelve con los brazos cundo entran en el ascensor pero es Loki quien lo besa.

El apartamento de Loki sigue siendo igual, pero Perro huele a recién lavado y los libros están sobre la mesa, sobre el mesón de la cocina y sobre la cama y las repisas de los cuartos. "Levantaste los libros" dice Thor, Loki lanza su maleta sobre la mesa y se deja caer en una silla, "A veces olvido que esta es mi casa y creo que no lo recuerdo hasta que alguien viene y la ve", "A mí me gusta tu casa", "Estoy seguro de que te parece algo fría", "Se parece a ti" Loki sonríe un poquito y deja ir la cabeza hacia un lado, "Supongo que sí, ¿quieres algo de comer?" Thor siempre quiere algo de comer, pero está en casa ajena, está con Loki. Mueve la cabeza, "Siempre quiero algo de comer" dice, Loki casi se ríe y Thor no está seguro de estar demostrando las buenas maneras que Frigga le han enseñado toda su vida, "No te da miedo ser tú mismo" dice Loki caminando hacia la cocina, "¿Eso es un cumplido?" pregunta Thor, Loki lo mira brevemente y emite algo entre un ronroneo y una 'm' muy extendida, "No estoy seguro, las personas tan espontaneas me inspiran deseos de alejarme", Thor sonríe, consciente de que puede que sólo este aquí porque es guapo y porque: "Pero a mí me gusta Cortázar".

Loki le mira entre divertido e intrigado, Thor tiene la sensación de que Loki no suele frecuentar gente como él, y Thor está seguro de que no conoce a nadie como Loki. Pero sabe que por algún motivo ambos se están buscando. "¿Qué cuento me leerás hoy?", "El que venía leyendo camino a casa", "Ah, ¡eso no se vale!" Thor hace un puchero y Loki saca del microondas un poco de arroz y plátano frito, "¿Por qué no se vale?", "Le arruinas toda la emoción" Loki le agrega a los platos unas salchichas y papás fritas de paquete, "Nah, no le he arruinado nada, es sólo que…" Loki sirve coca-cola en los vasos y le da una mirada profunda, "Este cuento necesita preparación psicológica" y Thor está medio hambriento y medio duro dentro del pantalón, extasiado mirando a Loki moverse y hablar.

Loki pone los platos sobre la mesa y están hablando antes de empezar a comer, "Trabajo en una editorial", "Estudio ingeniería eléctrica", "Tengo un hermano que no conozco porque se fue de la casa cuando yo era niño", "Yo no tengo hermanos que conozca", "Aún estoy pagando este apartamento, creo que lo haré mientras viva" Thor se ríe, "Yo aún vivo con mis padres, sé que suena consentido pero me gusta saber que llegaré a un lugar donde tengo comida caliente" Loki bufa un poco, "Uno de mis amigos de llama Fandral" Thor le mira, "No se parecen en mucho pero al tiempo se parecen en todo", "¿De verdad?" pregunta Thor, "Sí" dice Loki, atrapando un bocado con el tenedor, Thor le mira casi coqueto, "Entonces dime, ¿el tío es guapo o es que es increíblemente encantador e inteligente?" Loki lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, Thor cree que está a medio camino de un puño en la cara o de una carcajada, "Fandral es presumido y vive con sus padres" Thor muge en reclamo y Loki sonríe afiladito.

Terminan de comer y Thor está consintiendo a Perro cuando Loki se acerca, "¿Te gustó la comida?", "Estaba delicioso", "Genial, es turno de Cortázar", "Vale, pero deja de fruncir el ceño" Loki bufa.

* * *

Adoptan la misma posición del día anterior, Loki en un extremo del sofá y Thor con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, mirando como Loki pasa las hojas con delicadeza. Thor se estira todo lo que puede, acomoda la cabeza contra el muslo de Loki y relaja todos los músculos cuando lo oye empezar a leer. La voz de Loki es espesa y baja, todo lo que lee tiende a sonar como poesía, incluso con los diálogos más coloquiales parece que su voz se adapta de tal forma a la lectura que Thor diferencia los personajes por la entonación.

Cuando llevan un buen rato leyendo el cuento, Thor ha tomado la firme decisión de que la voz de Loki parece diseñada para hablar un idioma diferente al que habla, su voz es demasiado limpia para la nasalidad de su idioma nativo, pronuncia con mucha elegancia. Además de eso, el cuento que lee habla de un chico (un tal Pierre) que (aunque Thor no lo conoce mucho) se parece mucho a Loki, un poco oscuro, casi fúnebre; un poco asocial y pensativo.

Loki pasa las hojas con esos dedos largos y blancos, tiene las manos más limpias que Thor ha visto, y una forma de leer que le retumba en la cabeza. El cuento en si es un poco confuso, con recovecos y palabras perdidas que dan la sensación de esconder un mensaje enorme detrás. Thor está hecho una bola de éxtasis mientras mira a Loki, tiene la cabeza metida en el cuento y cuando está empezando a descifrar lo que parece significar, Loki para. Cortázar para. "No" dice Thor y Loki lo observa con inquietud, "¿Ese es el final?", "Sí". Thor se sienta de un brinco, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, "No" susurra, "Pero si… es qu-" Loki lo mira expectante, "¿De veras así termina?" Thor tiene la horrible sensación de que alguien acaba de follarle el cerebro, Loki parece que está a punto de soltar una risita, "Sí, Thor, así termina". Thor le mira con intensidad, casi ofendido por lo que acaba de oír y aun bajo el efecto narcótico de Loki leyendo, "El infierno está lleno de gente como Julio Cortázar".

Loki le mira un breve instante antes de que la risa se le trepe hasta la cara, la carcajada es todo el cuerpo en espasmos de risa, los ojos cerrados y el cuello hacia atrás, el libro sobre las piernas y una mano sobre el hombro de Thor. Es una risa limpia, le vibra el pecho incluso después de que el mayor estallido de risa pasa, Loki lo mira entre los ojos húmedos de reírse y le pregunta con las palabras entrecortadas, "¿Por qué lo dices?", "Siento que cada vez que alguien lee un cuento de Cortázar él debe estar en algún lugar apuntándote con el dedo y riendo mientras murmura para él mismo: 'otro que cae'" Loki se vuelve a quebrar en risitas y está vez le consiente el cabello.

"Loki" dice Thor cuando lo ve recuperarse un poco, Loki tiene las mejillas rosadas y parece que le falta aire, "Dime" Thor se lame los labios, media erección dentro del pantalón desde que entró a la casa, Perro trotando alrededor y Loki lamiéndose los labios como un gato, "Me gustas mucho" Loki para de reírse súbitamente, lo mira frunciendo un poco el ceño; Thor le oprime con dos dedos entre las cejas hasta que relaja la expresión, entonces se acerca, cuando está a punto de tocarlo, Loki se abalanza sobre él, lengua inquieta dentro de su boca y Loki latiendo mientras le muerde los labios, "No te afeitaste hoy, Thor, me raspas", "Lo siento" dice separándose, Loki le jala el cabello y le respira sobre los labios, "No, me gusta".

Thor le abre los labios con la lengua, husmeando con las manos en la espalda de Loki, apretándole el cuello, midiéndole los labios cuando Loki lo sujeta más fuerte. Thor lo jala hacia su cuerpo y Loki ya está intentando rodear con las piernas a Thor. Terminan acostados en el sofá, completamente vestidos y con las manos bajo la ropa, Thor le relame el cuello y Loki suspira cuando empieza a frotarse contra él. No es lo más cómodo del mundo, Thor siente que el pantalón le hace demasiada presión y aunque siente placer es doloroso seguir con el cierre ajustado, Loki embiste contra él y Thor lo siente duro como un roca contra él, ansioso.

Thor le está jalando los pezones sin mucha delicadeza cuando Loki pasa una mano dentro de sus pantalones. No lo libera de la cremallera o del botón al menos, crea más presión porque Thor siente que con la mano de Loki dentro ya no hay más espacio, está a punto de quejarse cuando siente esos dedos largos enrollarse como seda alrededor de su polla. Loki hace ceder el jean mientras lo toca, carisias largas y algo que está caliente y que esparce en la punta. Thor le está comiendo la boca cuando siente que duele pero que se siente bien y que no quiere parar pero entonces va a mojar los pantalones, "Loki", "_Shhhh_, tranquilo chico", "Se siente bien", "¿Te gusta así o quieres que haga alguna otra cosa?", "Duele" Loki le lame los labios y sonríe, "Te ayudo si me ayudas".

Loki le abre el pantalón y la saca fuera, no para de tocarlo un momento y después de que Thor le _jurara_ que le iba a ayudar, Loki no ha parado de besarlo. Thor sabe que flexiona las rodillas y que hunde la cara en el cuello de Loki, luego sabe que grita y que siente que hay algo espeso y caliente con lo que lo tocan por todas partes. Abre los ojos y Loki lo mira como una serpiente, "Eso fue rápido" Thor se siente ofendido de golpe y se pone a la defensiva de inmediato, pero Loki lo jala del cabello y le besa la comisura de los labios, "Eres tan lindo que casi puedo perdonarte lo presumido" Thor sonríe.

Thor zambulle una mano dentro de la ropa de Loki de inmediato, lo siente vibrar bajo su cuerpo y después de un par de embestidas y lamidas en el cuello, Loki está ronroneando que está a punto de llegar. Thor le abre el pantalón y lo saca de la ropa interior a tiempo para vérsela toda rosada y suave mientras se viene, un kilómetro de piernas y el cuello muy estirado, Thor le da una mordida de mentiras sobre la clavícula, "¿Fui yo el rápido?", "Me habría venido en la ropa si hubieras aguantado más", Thor le cae encima y aunque Loki se queja de que es enorme y pesa como un mamut no se mueven.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el cuento?" pregunta Thor después de un rato, Loki respira con dificultad así que Thor se da la vuelta un poco y quedan a punto de caerse del sofá, pero ambos de costado, "Las armas secretas", "Creo que el tío este Cortázar intenta demostrar que puede hacer pedazos la literatura" Loki sonríe, "¿Cuántos años dices que tienes, Loki?", "¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?", "Acabamos de echar un polvo fantástico, me gustaría saber que no eres un viejo verde bien conservado" Loki vibra de risa, "Tengo veintidós" Thor abre mucho los ojos, "wow," dice "pensé que eras mayor que yo" Loki levanta las cejas, "¿Qué edad tienes?", "Veintitrés".

* * *

Con los días Loki se entera de un par de cosas más, como que Thor está a un mes de cumplir años y que tiene conocimientos inusuales sobre literatura universal porque su madre resulta ser profesora universitaria de la materia. No está seguro de en qué momento empieza a ceder por completo o cuándo Thor le comienza a crear esa ansiedad enigmática que lo hace casi dependiente a verlo. Aunque tienen el número de celular del otro es rara la vez que se llaman para algo que no sea acordar dónde se verán, lo que pasa todos los días. Loki le ha leído todos los días un cuento, pasó hace tiempo por "Bestiario" y "Queremos tanto a Glenda", ahora cuando se ven ha pensado en seducirlo con la idea de que lean uno de sus libros.

El día que Loki le lee "Las babas de diablo" terminan apretados y sudorosos de nuevo en el sofá. Thor lamiéndole la línea del mentón y buscándole bajo el pantalón. "Quiero follar, Thor" dice Loki y Thor lo observa con gesto grave, como si quisiera recordarle que se conocen hace quince días y que: "Yo también quiero, Loki"

Loki sabe que debe ir a buscar lubricante y al menos un condón, pero se niega a hacerlo de inmediato cuando Thor le está lamiendo el pecho. Jadean contra el otro un rato más, muertos de ganas y de incomodidad porque no caben juntos en el sofá ni en sus pantalones, Thor lo besa cándidamente y Loki le devuelve un par de mordidas, "Arriba, rubia" Thor levanta parte de su cuerpo apoyando los brazos a los costados de Loki, "Tengo que ir a buscar un par de cosas al baño" Thor le da una lamida condescendiente sobre la polla antes de retirarse, "No te tardes".

Loki salta del sofá, un poco atontando por la sensación de la lengua de Thor (rosadita y caliente) exactamente dónde la quería. Se va quitando la ropa despacio hasta que está frente a la despensa del baño, abre el primer cajón donde están los condones y el cepillo de dientes y luego abre el segundo, donde está el lubricante y las cajas de crema dental. Sale del baño jugando con el tubo del lubricante y deshaciéndose del último calcetín que no se logra sacar del pie. Cuando llega al living ve a Thor arrodillado en el sofá, con el velo de la ventana un poco abierto, mirando hacia afuera y dándole la espalda. Loki no sabe muy bien si mirar las bronceadas y torneadas nalguitas de Thor o si fijarse en cómo flexiona los brazos sobre el espaldar del sofá para mirar hacia afuera, "Creo que hay un tío haciéndose la paja en el edificio de enfrente", "¿Qué piso?" pregunta Loki mientras se acerca, definitivamente mirándole las cremosas nalgas, "Cuarto, torre veinte", "Oh, sí…" dice Loki y Thor gira la cabeza para mirarlo, "Es uno de esos tíos muy guapos pero imbéciles" Thor frunce el ceño y Loki le acaricia el borde de los muslos y el culo, "¿Follaron?" le pregunta Thor, "Sí, la primera semana que llegué aquí", "¿Qué tal?", "Estuvo bien". Loki agarra una nalguita en cada mano y algo satisfecho de que no le caben en los dedos las sacude, Thor exhala pesado y suelta un quejidito agudo, "¿Cuántas veces has dejado que te follen?" Thor se tensa todo, "No me han follado nunca".

Loki habría podido deducirlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, Thor exuda esa presencia casi amenazadora que no permite nada. Pero Loki lo tiene de rodillas, completamente desnudo y blanco en su sofá, así que con una mano en la columna vertebral lo hace recostarse en el espaldar del sofá mientras él mismo se arrodilla en el piso. Thor no se ahorra un solo gemido cuando Loki lo lame por completo, de hecho abre las piernas y le enseña todo y más, puro musculo apretado y saliva de Loki, que le separa el culito con los dedos hasta dejarle marcas rojas sobre la piel, hundiéndole la cara todo lo que puede, haciendo presión con la lengua hasta que Thor vibra y cede un milímetro.

Loki está de pie, lamiéndole el cuello cuando deja caer unas gotitas de lubricante desde arriba y sin preámbulos le hunde un dedo a Thor en el culo. "Supieras lo lindo que eres, Thor" le ronronea Loki al oído, viéndolo todo duro y rubio sobre los hombros y al tiempo sintiéndolo ajustado y suplicante alrededor de su dedo, "Yo sé lo lindo que soy" Loki le muerde una oreja sonriendo y Thor aprieta la espuma del sofá entre sus manos enormes. "Thor" dice Loki, "Quiero que me folles" Thor relaja los hombros un poco cuando lo oye y Loki le lame sobre los músculos absurdamente prominentes, "Te prometo que te voy a follar también, chico, pero no hoy" dice Loki al final. Saca el dedo que tiene dentro de Thor, cerciorándose de tocar _ahí_ antes, dejando a Thor con un gemido fantasma en la boca.

Thor se voltea y lo lanza sobre el sofá, busca el lubricante a tientas y Loki podría jurar que se lo aplica después de meterle dos dedos dentro del culo sin apenas darle tiempo de respirar. Loki maúlla como un gato y Thor (y eso) lo toca un poco más, lo dilata con los dedos y le muerde los labios pero difícilmente embiste, Loki busca un poco más de movimiento y Thor lo sostiene con una mano de hierro en el pecho, "Lo que te va a follar va a ser otra cosa", Loki gime con tanta ansiedad que apenas nota cuando Thor saca los dedos, lo que nota es que cuando Thor embiste, lo hace con la polla bañada en lubricante, "_Señor_" murmura y Thor sonríe contra sus labios, "Eres una bestia" Thor le abre las piernas, apretándolo en los muslos, "¿Por qué una bestia?", "Por lo enorme" y Thor se la hunde por completo, "Sí, lo sé" Loki le jala el cabello y en vez de gemir lo mira a los ojos con toda la ira que le tiene a las cosas felices y le dice: "No eres para nada un pretencioso pedacito de mierda, ¿eh?" Thor se ríe y embiste como si quisiera llegarle a las costillas, lento, profundo y seguro. Enorme como todo lo que tiene, Loki lo siente y gime por fin, enterrándole los dedos en el cuello, "Tienes un culo fantástico" le dice Thor, Loki intenta disfrazar mal todo el placer que se le pinta en la cara y dice casi ofendido, "Yo juraba que venías a mi casa por mis lindos ojos y por Cortázar", Thor se le zambulle dentro y mordiéndole el mentón le consiente la próstata como si la tuviera hecha de espuma, Loki grita sin ningún tipo de pudor y Thor le sujeta los muslos con más fuerza, "Yo no tengo ni idea de por qué me tienes aquí Loki, pero me alegro de que lo hagas".

Loki no esperaba el golpe de sinceridad a mitad del polvo, muchas gracias. No sabe cómo contestar a eso porque él no habla con sinceridad sino con sarcasmo y además porque Thor embiste dentro suyo hasta que siente que se rompe, "Estás en mi casa porque desde el día del metro supe de la polla que te guardabas en el pantalón" Thor se ríe negando con la cabeza y lo levanta con una sola mano en la espalda, "Gracias Loki, a mí también me gustas mucho" Thor le suspira contra el cuello mientras le acaba el culo en explosiones, "Eres muy importante para mi enriquecimiento intelectual" continua, Thor le lame desde las clavículas hasta el labio inferior, "Y tienes unos ojos casi tan fantásticos como tu culo" Loki se ríe entre gemiditos y jalarle el cabello a Thor, se besan casi sentados en el sofá, Thor embistiendo de alguna forma y Loki rodeándolo con las piernas como una serpiente.

Thor lo está tocando cuando están al borde del clímax y Loki empieza a extrañar que hablen mientras follan, "Hey Thor" Thor le muerde los labios, oscuro y latiéndole dentro del culo, "Dime", "En una semana voy a seguir sintiéndote dentro" Thor sonríe mientras lo besa y Loki le dice sobre los labios: "Así que si ese es el caso, al menos podrías decir algo memorable" Thor le muerde las mejillas, los labios, el cuello y al final le dice, hundiéndolo hasta que Loki ve estrellas: "Pensaba que si tu perro se puede llamar Perro, mi polla se puede llamar Polla". Loki puede sentir el orgasmo entre los dedos de los pies, siente que le vibra en la panza y al tiempo suelta una carcajada entrecortada por gemidos, "Tu ingenio no deja de sorprenderme" Thor le acaricia los testículos con los dedos y Loki se retuerce, "Yo sé que en fondo te estoy volviendo loco" Loki se enreda a Thor todo lo que puede y exhala un orgasmo que se siente como un misil en la panza pero que termina estallando muy dentro del culo, donde Thor zumba mientras se viene también.

* * *

La felicidad de su relación le inspira un asco indisimulado a Fandral, "Te digo tío, un día te van a encontrar muerto los vecinos, con las tripas afuera y aún emanando arcoíris enamorados" Loki le da un golpe seco en la coronilla y se queja sin poder decir nada en contra, se limita a mirar por la ventana del metro.

Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que van a salir de fiesta con los amigos de Thor. Loki nunca fue un animal de parrandas hasta el amanecer, pero Fandral sí, y Fandral insistió que las primeras dos semanas irían ambos juntos a ver a los amigos de Thor para que no fuera incómodo, pero Loki está mucho más que seguro que desde la primera vez no es necesario que él vaya para que se dé la fiesta. Thor y su pandilla malvada (Loki los califica así porque emanan tanta alegría condensada que debieron hacer un pacto demoniaco para mantenerse siempre de esa forma) se convirtieron en amigos instantáneos de Fandral desde el primer momento: Hogun dijo que no estaba seguro sobre dónde comprar marihuana en el sector y Fandral sacó tres bolsitas rebosantes de la maleta. Sif sonrío afilada, Volstagg lo miro con mucho respeto y Thor fue el que dijo con tono solemne: "Loki, este amigo tuyo resulta ser de mi completo agrado".

La única ventaja que Loki ve en las fiestas de Thor y sus amigos (que ahora suman a Fandral) es que hay una cantidad ridícula de mamadas en el baño (para él). Loki llega e instantáneamente Thor lo embute de golpe en el baño, lo sienta como príncipe encima del retrete y ya le está abriendo el pantalón cuando le pregunta si de casualidad se le antoja un blowjob. Loki no se ha negado ni una vez, incluso los ha dado de vuelta la mayoría de las veces.

Para la cuarta semana (a un día del cumpleaños de Thor, a Loki le retumba en la cabeza) Thor y Loki tienen una relación que se estructuró entre los libros de Loki en el suelo y las cenas improvisadas. Perro bate la cola cuando ve entrar a Thor a la casa y Loki se ha acostumbrado tanto a la luz que este emana que ya ha dejado un poco atrás la precaución inicial que le decía en cualquier momento el calor humano de Thor iba a encender todo en llamas. Se llevan bien, pelean lánguidamente después de leer los cuentos que terminan en plural y hacen el amor todos los días bajo la disciplina inquebrantable de pasarse a la cama sólo cuando Thor va a pasar la noche en el apartamento de Loki.

Thor llega ese viernes jugando con un par de cauchitos rosa entre los dedos y Loki le pregunta porque viene con ellos desde el metro, "Afuera de la universidad unas chicas los estaban vendiendo", "Tú no los necesitas", "Lo sé, pero estaban demasiado baratos" Loki tuerce un poco el gesto y antes de poder fruncir el ceño, Thor ya le tiene los dedos en el entrecejo, "Te voy a quitar esa costumbre de viejo refunfuñón" Loki lo duda abiertamente y Thor se sienta en el sofá con tranquilidad, "Ven, Loki, hazme un par de coletas para usar las banditas aunque sea sólo una vez".

Loki nunca antes había hecho unas coletas, así que toma el cabello que le cae sobre la cara a Thor y lo divide en dos partes, hace las coletas con eso, dejando todos los mechones rubios más largos atrás, sueltos como siempre. "A que me veo guapo", "Pareces un bebé, más bien" Thor se ríe afelpadamente, "Ya que comimos en ese horroroso restaurante donde todo sabe a pollo" Loki se ríe y antes de pedir una disculpa Thor le está dando un beso en la nariz, "Dime, qué cuento de Cortázar me leerás hoy". Loki le mueve los mechoncitos de cabello que amarró en las coletas y se sienta junto a él, toma el libro en mano y dice: "Mi favorito" Thor lo mira fijamente, "Todos los fuegos el fuego" Loki sonríe, "Te va a gustar".

* * *

Después del cuento Thor está medio tendido en el sofá con el ceño fruncido, "Te lo digo enserio, Loki, Cortázar era un hombre malo" Loki se ríe, "Y eso que no lo leíste, a veces estás en mitad de un párrafo cuando hace la magia" Thor se sienta y lo mira con esos ojos azules de canino encantado, "Te gusta tanto Cortázar" Loki lo mira inquieto porque Thor casi suspira, "Lo amo" dice sin dudar, Thor se muerde los labios, "¿Yo te gusto aunque sea un poquito así?", "¿Así cómo?", "Así cómo te gusta Cortázar", "En absoluto," responde Loki sin dudar un segundo, Thor abre mucho los ojos, "a mí lo único que me gusta de ti es Polla". Thor se demora un poco pero relaja la expresión, se ablanda y recuesta la cabeza en un hombro de Loki, "Eres complicado y sarcástico, Loki", "¿Lo dices en serio, Thor?" Thor le da un beso sobre el hombro, "A mí también me gustas como a ti te gusta Cortázar".

Y ahí está eso que le gusta a Loki, que Thor no sabe ofenderse sino que escudriña y se las arregla para entender lo que quiere decir. Loki no habría podido decir "Sí, Thor, querido, me gusta Cortázar cómo me gustas tú, sólo que a veces tú me gustas más" _ni en sueños y bajo tortura_. Loki responde seco y maloso, pero Thor ve más allá de la oscuridad, Thor ilumina por dónde camina y cuando se da cuenta se están abrazando y Thor le da besitos en el cuello. "Lo siento" dice Loki y Thor le muerde una oreja, "Está bien, no eres tan difícil de descifrar", "Querías que te respondiera otra cosa", "Quería que me dijeras lo que pensaste en ese momento y lo hiciste", "Eres demasiado bueno, Thor", "Sí, y tú tienes suerte de que me gustes tanto" Loki se ríe un poco, pero la verdad es que secretamente si siente que tiene algo de suerte.

Terminan en la cama de Loki porque Thor decidió desde la tercera semana que quería amanecer el día de su cumpleaños enredado en la cama con Loki y este no supo cómo negarse. Así que se preparan para hacer el amor sin prisa, Thor tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para quitarle la ropa y Loki relamiéndose de ganas mientras le abre el cierre del pantalón. Es casi ridículo lo obsceno que a Loki le resulta prepararse para follar con Thor, disfruta hasta verlo sacarse los calcetines y lidiar con las coletas que se ha dejado puestas. "Me gustan las moñitas, esas" dice Loki, "Tengo curiosidad de qué cara harás cuando las veas mientras follamos" Loki no se ahorra la carcajada, lo jala de cabello y se están besando como fieras un segundo después.

Thor está tendido bocarriba y Loki lo puede sentir latiendo contra el culo, ve a Thor todo enorme y posesivo, con sus moñitas y su debilidad por saber si él lo quiere. Loki siente ganas de marcarlo por todas partes y de decirle que no es tan guapo cómo cree, ni que la tiene tan enorme o que le gusta tanto como él piensa; y después admitirle al oído que si es tan guapo como cree, que la tiene fabulosamente enorme y que es más, mucho más guapo de lo que se imagina. Incluso siente ganas de decirle que Cortázar es el amor de su vida como literato, pero que a un mes de haberse conocido, él podría ser el amor de su vida como todo. Lo piensa tanto que sabe que algo se le va a escapar y lo va a decir, "Tengo tantas ganas de follarte, Thor" es lo que sale.

Después de todo Loki tal vez nunca vaya a poder decir las cosas cómo todo el mundo las dice, sino que tiene que buscar su propia manera, oculta y abreviada. Thor lo mira con los ojos enormes como canicas y Loki siente esa onda de excitación y miedo debajo de las piernas, dónde tiene a Thor, "Vale" dice Thor, "Si mañana vienes conmigo a almorzar en casa me follas" Loki pasa saliva, "Si vienes me follas cómo lo quieras, Loki".

Termina Loki sobre su espalda, piernas abiertas y Thor en el medio, con las moñitas batiéndose sobre su cabeza y con Polla dentro de Loki hasta el desespero, Thor embiste sin temor y Loki grita sin vergüenza, sudando sobre el otro y dándose mordidas en vez de besos. Loki todo regado en la cama, rogando por venirse antes de perder la cabeza y Thor mirándolo con esa expresión brillante que es el fin del mundo. "Yo sé que eso de que quieres follarme quiere decir que me quieres, Loki" _no se te escapa una, eh_, "Por eso me mata la curiosidad" Loki gime y Thor le muerde los labios, "Si lo dijiste porque me quieres, Loki, me muero por saber cómo me lo harás entonces".

* * *

Thor se despierta enrollado en Loki, lo tiene casi prisionero entre los brazos y cuando lo siente respirar está seguro de que lleva despierto un buen rato, "¿Cuánto llevas despierto?", "Feliz cumpleaños, Thor", se están besando antes de que Thor de las gracias, y Thor está cayendo dormido de nuevo, "Eso es, duerme gigante, son apenas las ocho".

Thor cree que se vuelve a despertar cerca de las once, siente la boca seca y un poco de hambre. Siente la polla deslizándose dentro de la boca de Loki, levanta un poco la cabeza y se encuentra desnudo cómo se acostó, Loki en medio de la cama y su erección latiendo rosada y feliz entre los labios de Loki, "Esto hace muy feliz a Polla" murmura y Loki chupa como respuesta.

Se bañan juntos, se comen la boca de desayuno y Loki le come otra cosa después de que toman chocolate. Thor ya está pensando en abullonarse en la cama de nuevo y jalar a Loki cuando este lo mira con el ceño fruncido, "¡Oh vamos, Loki!, es mi cumpleaños, no hagas tu cara de viejito" Loki relaja las cejas y le muestra el reloj, "Vamos a llegar tarde a almorzar, Thor" y entonces Thor recuerda que le prometió a su madre que cómo todos los años almorzaría en casa para su cumpleaños y luego se iría de fiesta como demonio con sus amigos. Sólo que está vez le prometió también que "Madre, voy a traerlo para mi cumpleaños", "¿Al chico especial tuyo?" Thor se río con eso de "especial", "Sí señora" y Frigga le dio un beso en una mejilla. Odín por su parte le dijo que estaba bien con la idea de un hijo que folla hombres, pero le recordó que no quería saber de desgracias en su casa.

Thor siente un cosquilleo de risa y le da un beso en el cabello a Loki, "Anda pues, vamos a casa".

En la recepción toman un taxi porque aunque Loki reclame, hoy es el cumpleaños de Thor y "Loki, no quiero estar entre olorosa gente el día de mi glorioso nacimiento", "Cómo quieras entonces". Se meten el taxi y cuando llevan un par de calles, empiezan a caer los primeros copos de nieve, "¿Curioso, no?" dice Thor y Loki lo voltea a mirar, "¿Qué?", "Tu eres el frio pero cumples años en verano, y yo que soy una fiesta y el motivo por el cual los arboles florecen, cumplo años en invierno" Loki bufa pero le pone una mano sobre una rodilla, "Señor Thor, creo que deberías decirle la dirección de tu casa al taxista".

* * *

Thor no está seguro de lo que sucede, pero después de pronunciar la dirección de su casa, Loki parece a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, lo observa con la mirada más gélida que le ha dado nunca y cuando Thor cree que va a abrir la puerta y saltar fuera, Loki le pide que la repita, Thor lo hace. "¿Qué pasa?", "¿Hace cuánto vives ahí?", "Hace diez años" y Loki no vuelve a hablare en todo el recorrido, la expresión congelada contra el vidrio y los ojos tan verdes que Thor siente que tal vez esté a punto de vomitar. "¿Estás bien?", "Lo siento, Thor" es lo único que dice cuando el taxi se detiene junto a la puerta de la casa, Thor no sabe de dónde viene el Loki que tiene en frente, piensa que tal vez el barrio o la casa le traen algún mal recuerdo, intenta pensar en la gente que vivió antes en la casa pero no haya ninguna forma de hacer conexión.

Salen del taxi y la puerta de abre de inmediato, Frigga tiene un vestido verde que a Thor siempre le ha gustado mucho, "¿Cómo estuvo la noche de copas, señores?" pregunta felizmente y Thor recuerda que sí, le dijo a ella y a Odín que pasaría la noche en casa de "él" porque tomarían algunas copas para festejar su cumpleaños en privado. "Muy bien, mamá" dice Thor y ve a Frigga relajar el gesto, tranquila y apacible como siempre.

Loki da un paso adelante pero se mantiene detrás de Thor, Frigga lo mira un segundo y dice: "Oh, tú debes ser…" y Thor casi que siente cómo a Frigga se le corta la voz en el frio aire del invierno que llega. Loki se petrifica y cuando Thor va a pedir una explicación, Frigga llora, "LOKI" grita tan conmocionada que Thor no sabe si está feliz o triste. Se lanza de inmediato a los brazos de Loki y este la recibe mecánicamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Odín aparece por la puerta (al parecer como respuesta al grito de Frigga) y cuando Thor está a punto de esbozar una pregunta, Odín dice: "Oh" y luego respira agitado, sonríe de lado y "Papá, qué-", "Hijo" dice Odín tranquilamente, pero no está mirando a Thor, tiene los ojos clavados en los de Loki, que le devuelve la mirada espantada.

A Thor no se le había ocurrido ni remotamente, pero ahora que lo piensa cada pieza cae en su sitio. Se le pudre todo por dentro.

* * *

¡HACE MIL AÑOS QUERÍA TERMINAR ALGO ASí!

Oh, estoy tan feliz, espero que mantengan un poco de intriga para la próxima, les diré que este fanfiction tendrá dos capitulos y un extra, así que aún falta tela por cortar.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me hayan extrañado mucho en el fandom, así cómo yo lo extrañé, saludo a todos, abrazo de lobo feroz a todos y mil besos por seguir por ahí.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Todos los hermanos el hermano

**Titulo**: Un buen cuento de Cortázar después de la cena.

**Titulo del capitul**o: Todos los hermanos el hermano.

**Pareja/Fandom**: Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **M

**Nº de palabras**: 9.700

**Tipo de FC**: AU

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Marvel, el imperio de Disney y de Stan Lee.

**Sumario**: No se sorprende de que le pregunte qué lee, "Cortázar" responde simplemente, porque tampoco le sorprende que nadie lo conozca, pero el tío rubio lo mira un momento, "¿El argentino?" y Loki se queda sin aire de la sorpresa, "Sí".

**Advertencia**:

Me faltan dos días para entrar a la universidad y con esto terminado hace un par de días decidí que sólo sería cruel de mi parte no publicarlo. Este es el segundo capitulo y cómo dije es el final, pero hay un extra que publicaré en los próximos días y que contiene un final más decente para la historia, el de este capitulo es un final nebuloso, supongo que el siguiente será más esclarecedor.

La verdad todo sobre este fanfiction me ha tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba tan buen recibimiento y tanto cariño por parte de personas que pensé que nunca volvería a ver en mis reviews, muchísimas gracias, han sido todos y cada uno combustible para seguir redactando.

Este capitulo no será mi "hasta dentro de cuatro meses" lo será el extra, como saben una vez entre en la universidad no garantizo publicar nada con regularidad así que estoy intentando poner todo lo que tengo escrito en dónde debe estar.

Creo que debo decirles que lo siento mucho respecto a la ubicación, es decir, si alguien sabe ubicarse en Oslo seguramente este fanfiction es ridículo, pero quería ponerlos allí así que lo hice. También quiero que comprendan que hay cosas muy importantes de esta historia que en este capitulo no trato con profundidad, pero para eso está el extra, así que no se despeguen (?).

De nuevo y como siempre gracias a Kattie y a Tamiko-san. Este fic no está beteado así que sean amables con mi terrible forma de escribir.

Hay porno, hay Top!Loki y feels, ¡lean Cortázar y léanme a mi!

* * *

**UN BUEN CUENTO DE CORTÁZAR DESPUÉS DE LA CENA.**

**Todos los hermanos el hermano.**

Loki nació en Rusia. Seguramente en Siberia, aunque cualquier lugar en donde no se pueda vivir a causa del frio es una variante posible. Los padres de Loki no los conoció nadie, y si alguien lo hizo entonces no conoció nunca a Loki, porque por más intentos que hicieron los orfanatos por darlo a conocer, nadie fue a buscarle.

A Loki lo abandonaron en una cabaña, una mujer lo oyó llorar y lo recogió de una cuna pequeña que estaba cerca de una chimenea que debió apagarse horas atrás. La mujer lo llevó a un orfanato porque ya tenía en casa a ocho hijos que cuidar y nada de dinero para salvarlos a todos del invierno, que ya amenazaba por encima de un congelado otoño. En el orfanato no le recibieron con buen ojo dados los detalles de su hallazgo. La teoría de la matrona que gobernaba la pequeña cárcel de niños sin padres creo la historia que Loki oyó de labios de sus carceleros después, "A lo mejor tus padres fueron espías en la guerra fría querido, en Rusia no querían que los americanos entraran a matarte mientras todos dormían, porque aunque dijeron que la guerra se había acabado no fue así, los espías y sus hijos siguieron muriendo mucho tiempo después de que dejamos de ser la URRSS".

Loki resultó en Noruega luego que una pareja que tenía un orfanato cerca de la frontera rusa lo entregara a unos viajeros y le recomendara la vida del pequeño, "Si no se lo llevan a lo mejor lo matan los americanos" y el viajero lo dejó en Oslo después de varios días de viaje y de llanto de Loki.

Loki creció en un solo orfanato, supo que había nacido en Rusia cuando tenía ocho años y aunque nunca aprendió a hablar ruso siempre (incluso después de la adopción) tuvo la ilusión de que lo adoptara una familia de ese país. Desafortunadamente eso no pasó, Loki estaba a punto de cumplir nueve años cuando vio por primera vez la posibilidad de salir del orfanato, ese chance se llamaba Odín y tenía esa cara trágica que tienen las familias cuando intentan adoptar luego de haber perdido un hijo.

Loki, que en realidad nunca se interesó por sus nombres ni su dinero, se enteró por conversaciones vagas en las que intentó ser amable que Frigga había abortado espontáneamente a Baldr, su segundo hijo, y eso la había dejado incapaz de gestar de nuevo. Por eso mismo había buscado la opción de adoptar a un pequeño. "¿Por qué no llevan un bebé?" preguntó Loki, intrigado en ese entonces, "Todos llevan bebés" argumentó; Frigga lo miró con calidez, "Creo que tú y Thor serían buenos amigos, Loki, él es apenas un poco mayor que tú", "¡Genial!" dijo, pero la verdad es que Loki nunca se interesó en saber quién era Thor, nunca quiso saber cómo se veía o si quería un hermano. Loki sólo pensó que si podía poner un pie fuera del orfanato podría ser libre, y eso era lo que importaba.

Por las venas le corría sangre de aventurero, Loki lo sentía.

Frigga y Odín empezaron a cumplir la rutina que sacó a muchos compañeros de Loki del orfanato: empezaron a venir todos los días, le daban regalos; ropa, fotografías, lo libraron del día de peluqueado general y al final Loki ya podía sentir el dulce sabor de sus papeles firmados. "Es un chico brillante" dijo una vez Odín hablando con una de las niñeras, ella lo miró con sórdida preocupación, "Loki es un poco solitario, creo que es tan inteligente que espanta a los otros niños".

En efecto, el día que Loki subió al auto de Odín ya tenía memorizado el mapa de la ciudad y quince alternativas de supervivencia para esa noche. Frigga le tomó una foto cuando salían del orfanato, Loki volteó a mirar a causa del destello y la expresión de Frigga fue lo único que guardó de esa familia que no le importó para nada, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa suave en los labios, estaba un poco despeinada y parecía temblar un poco, Loki no pudo evitar la primera y única ráfaga de cariño. Una vez en casa memorizó la dirección con sigilo y siguió a Frigga y Odín entre el laberinto de un lugar desconocido con la luz apagada, "Queremos que mañana le des la sorpresa a Thor de que tiene un hermano, Loki" él apenas se fijó en el lugar dónde Odín puso las llaves de la casa luego de poner el seguro, "Todos a la cama" dijo Frigga sosteniéndolo por la espalda y guiándolo por unas escaleras cortas, Loki no recuerda mucho lo que vio, tiene imágenes fugaces sobre la habitación que Frigga le indicó y del beso que le dio en la frente antes de apagar la luz, "Descansa corazón" le dijo.

Loki permaneció despierto cómo lo planeó hasta las cinco y media de la mañana, oyó el llanto de Frigga de lejos mientras le decía a Odín que no podía creer que ahora tuviera otro bebé en casa, oyó la respiración de león en el cuarto siguiente y percibió el olor de la casa; limpio y acogedor, adinerado.

Cuando amanecía saltó de la cama limpiamente, buscó entre su ropa un par de sacos para el frio que tendría que soportar y lo empacó todo en una maletilla simple que cargaba dentro de la gran maleta llena de mierda que trajo a la casa de la familia esta (ahora que lo piensa no sabe ni el apellido de los mismos, sabe que le conservaron el apellido que tenía de nacimiento y eso es todo). Loki toma las llaves de la casa que están encima de la nevera, recorre la sala sin memorizar los colores de los muebles y tira una nota sobre la mesa de centro antes de abrir la puerta con toda la cautela que puede. Una vez fuera lanza las llaves por la rendija del correo y corre a toda velocidad.

La estrategia de Loki consiste en recitar poesía en los parques en la mañana y en la tarde buscar de alguna manera la forma de estudiar. Su idea funciona a medias. Apenas conoce seis poesías y la gente no se detiene a mirarlo con mucho agrado el primer día, le lanzan un par de monedas, dos billetes y una chica le regala un pan y un café tibio. En la tarde busca al primer tío sin hogar que encuentra y le propone algo simple, "Yo te pago, vamos a un albergue para pasar la noche y tú dices que eres mi padre", "¿Me puedes pagar ya, niño?", "Te pago en el albergue".

Por supuesto, Loki pasa hambre y frio muchas veces, no logra conseguir ayuda de nadie en las noches de vez en cuando y sin alguien que diga que es responsable de él podrían llamar a la policía y llevarlo de nuevo al orfanato. Eso y que seguramente la familia aquella debe estarlo buscando. Pero si lo hacen alguna vez, Loki no lo nota. Su plan de enviarles cartas todas las semanas con reportes (muchas veces falsos) de su buena salud y bienestar parece evitar que peguen carteles y reporten su desaparición a la policía.

Un día Loki se atreve a dejar una caja de galletas en el buzón de la casa (muy apenado de desperdiciar comida) junto con una carta. Como nunca deja dirección nunca recibe respuesta, Loki se apaña tanto a su vida cotidiana en la calle que incluso se hace con algunos amigos: una vieja que sube a cantar a los autobuses y un muchacho adicto a la heroína que presume vender la mejor marihuana de la cuidad, "Si quieres sobrevivir se trata de que nadie sepa que eres débil," le dijo una vez el chico de la heroína, "puedes estar lleno de pulgas y oler a alcantarilla pequeño, pero si las personas se apartan de ti por miedo o por respeto vas a seguir viviendo". Loki no está seguro de inspirar miedo, pero cuando cumple catorce está seguro de que le tienen respeto.

En las mañanas recita poesía frente al parque de Vigeland y después del medio día sube a vender chocolate en el metro a escondidas de la policía. Se las ha arreglado para conseguir libros de texto robados de estudiantes descuidados y cuando cumple quince decide que puede presentar el examen de educación media. Lo valida todo, presenta el que le posibilita entrar a educación superior y le proponen la posibilidad de una beca.

El único problema es que el registro de Loki dice claramente que vive en casa de familia, que tiene un hermano vivo, dos padres pudientes y ningún motivo aparente para haber validado su educación por medio de dos exámenes. Loki le envía una carta a Frigga explicando la situación, es la primera que le envía desde hace quince días, lleva el formulario de la universidad donde proponen la beca y una explicación detallada de cómo conseguir un examen falso que diga que Loki padece de un nivel alto de Asperger y que esto lo hizo siempre infeliz a la hora de estudiar en colegios.

La respuesta a la carta le llegó de Odín, fue la segunda vez que le respondieron porque Loki dejó un código postal (el de la vieja que cantaba en los autobuses y que vivía en una cutre casa abandonada).

La primera vez que contestaron uno de sus mensajes lo qué hicieron fue devolver la carta a la oficina de envíos, en el mismo sobre que Loki la envió pero con un papel extra que anunciaba un cambio de dirección, decía en letra femenina: "_Cariño, estamos de mudanza, la dirección de la casa es…" _y Loki la guardó desde sus doce años en las distintas billeteras que tuvo. Más está vez la caligrafía con que estaba escrita la carta era distinta; pensó en una inminente negativa, estaba sopesando las posibilidades de buscar un trabajo con su fidedigno examen de validación escolar, pero las palabras "querido" y "feliz" empiezan a saltar, las frases "estamos orgullosos" y "eres un buen hijo a tú forma" lo dejan un poco perdido; _pero si yo no soy tu hijo, camarada. _El hecho es que Odín le responde en dos sobres más con los papeles necesarios. Loki los lleva a la universidad donde le han propuesto la beca y cuando piden la firma de una persona mayor, Loki sonríe frio y dice "Claro, ellos vendrán mañana a firmarán lo que necesite" y en efecto Frigga va al día siguiente, aunque por ningún motivo Loki la ve.

Loki tiene quince cuando entra a la universidad, se inscribe en literatura y mantiene la beca hasta el día de su graduación. La vida en la calle se le olvida el día que conoce a Fandral y este le da un palmada en la espalda después de que Loki le contará en un arrebato ebrio casi toda la historia de su vida, "_You've got some serius balls_, tío" le dice y Loki sonríe, "Ese rollo de que eres hijo de espías de la guerra fría a lo mejor le guste a las chicas" Fandral se acomoda el gorro para el invierno próximo, "Además eres un chico malo, seguro que te perseguirán las chicas y eso no es justo, ¡tendré que buscar algo que sea atractivo en mi ahora!" Loki va a refutar la poca apreciación de Fandral con respecto a su vida cuando este dice: "¿Crees que se me oye sexy el inglés?" y Loki lo mira condescendiente, "Se te oye como si estuvieras pateando a alguien" Fandral le revuelve el cabello y le dice "Bueno, pues te lo aguantarás porque ya no vas a vivir con la señora de los autobuses, te vienes a vivir conmigo y en vez de pagar renta harás los trabajos que yo no quiera hacer", "Y prepararé la comida", "Puede ser", "Y haré los oficios de la casa", "Suena justo para mí, Loki" y ese fue el trato que hicieron.

Loki se graduó a los veinte años, con trabajo asegurado en una editorial pequeña y con Fandral haciendo pucheros el día de la mudanza, "¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar, Loki?" Loki le pide que le ayude con las cajas, "Tío, podemos follar si es lo que quieres de mí", "Quiero que cierres la boca, eso quiero de ti". Loki consiguió un apartamento pequeño de esos que construyen en grandes conjuntos y que las constructoras tienen que levantar de la tierra para la gente pobre que no puede comprar los lujosos que estarán alrededor. A Loki lo cubre un subsidio de vivienda que su trabajo le provee y el banco le da un crédito que le tomará veinticinco años pagar, pero Loki pone un pie en el apartamento y suspira, "Eres mío, chiquito" dice rebosante de orgullo.

Ese día envía la carta más sincera que alguna vez le escribió a los Odinson (con esto de estar en la universidad aprendió su apellido ya que tenía que verlo en los papeles de su beca), la carta era una sola frase, letra impar y frenética, ninguna dirección que les diera la posibilidad de responder algo, "_He comprado una casa"_ es todo lo que dice. Loki no sabe qué hará Frigga u Odín, pero él llama a Fandral ese mismo día y ambos se duermen borrachos y llorando, "Fueron muchos años de comer mierda para comprar este apartamento", "No te quejes princesa, yo te di mucho amor en casa", "Siempre quisiste follar conmigo, Fandral", "Sí, es verdad", "Follemos, pues". Y follaron, con la impersonalidad con la follan los amigos que no se aman como más que amigos pero que se gustan lo suficiente para retozar hasta quedarse sin aire, cuando está por amanecer Loki recuerda en día que dejó la casa de los Odinson y no puede evitar el golpe de nostalgia, pero es Fandral el que llora, "Eres un sobreviviente y un polvo increíble" le dice y es algo así como las palabras más tiernas que Loki le ha aceptado en su vida, "_I'm a badass motherfucker_" le responde simplemente, Fandral se río y le dio beso de buenas noches. Al día siguiente le tapo el baño de mierda, "Alguien tenía que estrenar tu casa, Loki" y hasta ahí llego la Fandral-experiencia-sexual.

Algo hizo que Loki no pudiera para de follar en semanas después de que compró apartamento, en las torres vecinas se ha acostado con unas veinte personas, hombres, mujeres y un chico de dieciséis que lo agarró por sorpresa en el elevador. De pocos recuerda el nombre y de muchos menos recuerda más que un orgasmo paralizante en la oscuridad.

De todas formas su vida se normalizó cómo quería que se normalizara desde que tenía ocho años. Loki tocó todo lo que quiso ser, se rodeó de todos los libros que quiso comprar y dejó la ociosidad de enviar cartas a casa de Frigga para enviar postales, las cartas las minimizó a los días especiales. Nunca los extrañó ni quiso conocerlos, después de ser mayor de edad siguió enviando cartas como un agradecimiento por no capturarlo cuando decidió marcharse. Ahora las envía por costumbre, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio.

* * *

Cuando va en el metro hacía la casa de Loki, Thor recuerda esa vieja foto que vio desde que tenía diez años sobre la chimenea de la casa. Frigga nunca fue precisa y Odín tampoco, pero Thor sabía que el chiquillo de cabello corto al estilo militar (tal vez con algunos mechones un poco más largos de lo debido) ojos verdes y tez pálida, era indudablemente su hermano.

Thor no sabe de dónde aparecieron las fotos pero un día habían de ellas por todas partes: la cocina, las habitaciones, la sala, el estudio. Eran fotos de un chico moreno en distintas etapas de la infancia, en todas parecía completamente infeliz a excepción de las que lo mostraban muy bebé y de la foto de la ventana con nieve, que es la misma que Thor está recordando en este momento. Loki no ha cambiado tanto, tiene los rasgos más largos pero más suaves, el cabello detrás de las orejas pero la misma mirada verde que anuncia inteligencia superior. Thor nunca pensó que su Loki fuera el Loki-hermano-que-no-conozco, empezando porque aunque se había criado amándole, nunca pensó que fuera real, nunca le vio, nunca le buscó y nunca sus padres le dieron noticias de él fuera de menciones sobre cartas vagas que llegaban de vez en vez.

Thor siempre le guardó algo de rencor al tío, en verdad, pensó que era un canalla por nunca venir a una navidad o un año nuevo, pensó que no tenía derecho a hacer llorar a Frigga en sus cumpleaños dada su ausencia y siempre se preguntó qué fue lo que alguna vez hizo para que lo amaran como él mismo había aprendido a amarlo. Ahora que lo ve contra la ventana del metro, con la expresión apagada y los labios blancos, se da cuenta que Loki pudo no vivir con él nunca y pudo hacerlos llorar a todos por motivos que nunca pudieron probar, pero Loki siempre fue tangible como lo que comían cada noche y estuvo vivo cómo la casa donde vivían. Loki siempre fue de la familia, Loki siempre fue y será su hermano.

La cena de la que vienen no fue propiamente incómoda, Frigga y Odín molestaron todo el tiempo, explicándole a Loki que cuando Thor hablaba de él en casa ambos pensaron que se trataba de una relación de pareja y no que era su hermano perdido que había logrado traer a casa. Loki fue ridículamente cortés, actuando como si tuviera todo calculado y sonriendo en el momento perfecto. Abrazó a Frigga con lo que pareció la mayor gratitud del mundo y sostuvo el apretón de manos de Odín cuando salían de casa. Frigga le rogó que volviera y Loki sonrío abiertamente, si Thor no lo conociera habría pensado que era una sonrisa real, "Claro, madre" y dejó sin aire toda la casa.

"Loki" dice Thor cuando están a sólo una estación, pero Loki se pone los audífonos tan parsimoniosamente que Thor piensa que Loki en realidad no lo oyó.

* * *

De alguna forma sucia y recóndita dentro de sí, a Loki le gusta lo que está pasando. Le gusta que su felicidad enfermiza se contamine, le gusta no ser capaz de mirar a Thor a la cara, le gusta porque cómo le ha pasado a lo largo de su vida esto le prueba que las cosas no son nunca perfectas ni para siempre, esto le prueba que no está equivocado y eso le hace bailar a su pesimismo sobre la cerradura de la puerta.

Loki está seguro de que Thor sabe que el volumen de su música no es suficientemente alto, sabe que lo Thor se siente ignorado, y es porque Loki lo está ignorando. "¿Por qué cartas?" preguntó Thor cuando estaban a doscientos metros de la recepción, Loki aligeró el paso y no han vuelto a hablar hasta que Loki enciende la luz y se encuentra con Thor a mitad del living, con su cuerpo pornográficamente ancho y sus ojos casi turquesa. Loki ama que se derrumbe la perfección que tenían antes porque quiere probarse a sí mismo que si las cosas se le desmoronan en las manos cómo siempre lo hacen, él tiene que poder reponerlo de alguna forma y sacarlo adelante, por eso está ciegamente ilusionado de que Thor se vaya a tender en su cama esta noche y Loki vaya a follarlo con toda la intensidad del mundo, quiere sujetarle las muñecas arriba de la cabeza y sufrir todo lo que pueda hasta estar seguro de que nada va a ser perfecto de nuevo y eso, precisamente eso, será lo que haga perfectas las cosas.

Pero Thor parece que no se repone, Thor está dentro de una cascara enorme y Loki presiente que de un momento a otro esa cascara se romperá y entre las babas de huevo podrido que tenga dentro saldrá un monstruo. Respira suave y Thor pasa los dedos sobre el borde de la mesa, "¿Qué cuento me vas a leer hoy?" y Loki no sabe qué pasa, no sabe por qué siente que algo no funciona, "No hay cuento" dice, "Hoy no te voy a leer nada Thor, si quieres cuento léelo tú solo". Thor no hace puchero, no reacciona como lo haría, sólo toma el libro que está encima de la mesa y se lanza sobre el sofá donde han hecho tantas veces el amor y abre el libro, "Todos los fuegos el fuego," murmura, "lo leeré de nuevo" dice planamente. Loki sabe que ahí no está su Thor, no está el que conoció en el metro hace un mes sino el tío llano y formal que cenó con él y _la familia_.

Y no siente que a ese tío tenga que cocinarle algo para luego leer Cortázar y hacer el amor entre la ropa y los libros. Loki se sorprende de mirar a Thor y verlo plano y seco, verlo aburrido y pálido, verlo cómo siempre le ha gustado la gente: fracasado. Le sorprende que sin todas esas características escandalosas que lo hacían rebotar en las paredes de la casa, sin su predisposición para hacer el amor y su ego gigante que siempre le molestó un poco no sienta nada. Son veinte minutos redondos con todos sus tics tacs y todas las páginas del cuento de Cortázar, y Loki no siente nada por Thor.

Cuando lo ve terminar de leer y cerrar el libro con un golpecito liviano recuerda que entre los abrazos de Frigga que no le habían hecho falta y las palabras de Odín que nunca necesitó, olvidó darle su regalo de cumpleaños a Thor. Se pone de pie y saca de su maleta un paquete rectangular que es obviamente un libro, lo pone sobre el pecho de Thor (sin ser capaz de pasárselo en las manos) y dice: "Feliz cumpleaños" pero no siente nada. Thor mira de soslayo el paquete y responde: "Gracias," hay un pausa y Loki siente el hueco en el estómago de estar cayendo, "hermano" y entonces Loki siente algo por fin. Siente repudio.

Se aparta como si hubiera pisado mierda, Thor se pone de pie (y debe estar ignorando adrede que Loki lo va a asesinar si se acerca) y contradiciendo pronósticos, lo abraza. Thor no lo ha abrazado mucho, se abrazan mientras follan para estar pegados al otro y todo lo demás, pero abrazos como abrazos de "feliz cumpleaños" o "qué bueno verte" no existen. Loki corresponde el abrazo a medias, completamente incómodo y asqueado. Thor se separa y sonríe un poco canalla antes de suspirar, Loki se lanza a besarlo, sin saber por qué lo hace, sin reales intenciones de hacerlo, y Thor es el que se aparta esta vez, con un movimiento mecánico que parece ensayado, da un paso atrás y lo escudriña como si nunca le hubiera visto antes, "Qué haces" y Loki casi puede sentir la arcada en la nuca. No se dicen nada pero Thor no le sostiene la mirada que Loki no le despega de encima.

Thor mira a Perro un rato y Loki nota que Perro está gruñendo cómo podría estarlo haciendo él mismo, Perro siempre fue amable con Thor pero ahora cuando ladra, Loki piensa que no sólo él desconoce al tío alto de cabello rubio que de repente ya no tiene nombre de nuevo, "¿Por qué un perro? Pudo ser un gato o un ave" Loki no sabe si el tío rubio intenta hablar con él, sólo sabe que no quiere verlo más, "¿Por qué un perro, Loki?", A Thor le habría explicado que los perros siempre le parecieron felices, así que adoptó uno por hacer algo que él nunca haría, pero al tío rubio que lo mira Loki sólo le responde: "No es de tu incumbencia" Thor se petrifica, baja la cabeza, nada de ego, nada de orgullo ni sonrisa cegadora; puede parecerse a Thor, pero no puede ser Thor, "Gracias por todo Loki" y este se harta de una buena vez, "Lárgate" ordena en seco, Perro vuelve a ladrar y Thor toma entre sus manos enormes el paquete con el libro y se va.

* * *

Thor (o más bien su copia malvada) nunca se va en realidad. Loki no vuelve a contestar una sola llamada e incluso decide abandonar el hábito de escribir las cartas para la familia que en realidad sólo le dio un par de firmas para vivir, pero Thor no decide dejar de hacer nada de lo que solían, a excepción, por supuesto, de follar.

Llega todos lo pendencieros días a su apartamento, siempre un poco después de Loki. Llega a leer Cortázar y Loki, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo sufrir no vuelve a leer Cortázar mientras él está presente. Lee García Márquez nada más, (a veces Álvaro Mutis o José Asunción Silva cuando Thor no lo ve) y le dedica la más completa hostilidad. Se clava a leer Cien Años de Soledad el mismo primer día que Thor llega, le abre la puerta pero no le dirige una sola palabra, Thor entra a la cocina, se prepara algo de comer y luego se tiende en el sofá a leer Rayuela, que fue el libro que Loki le regaló de cumpleaños.

Loki dejó de contar los días desde que pasó por la muerte de su personaje favorito de Cien Años de Soledad (Rebeca Buendía), y exactamente cómo antes se acostumbró a leer para Thor, ahora se encuentra acostumbrado a ignorarlo. Es muy raro que se pronuncien palabra, Loki termina el libro con la misma sensación tétrica que le ha dejado todas las veces y Thor sigue allí, tendido en el sofá, con unos jeans un poco ajustados y una camisa negra que llora en las costuras de los hombros. _García Márquez también hizo cuentos_, pensó Loki cuando cerró la tapa del libro y Thor lo observó sobre la line a de las hojas del suyo.

"Deberías parar con esto, Loki," le dijo, "desde aquí puedo ver que te mueres de ganas por volver a leerme". Loki se extraña cuando ya está caminando hacia él, hace días que no se pronunciaban una sola palabra, y aunque lo que Thor dijo fue completamente (quién sabe que tanto) inofensivo, habían pasado milenios desde que su ego había latido en la casa. Loki se queda sin voz cuando está parado frente a él, ahogado de Cortázar y de Thor, muriéndose por besarlo, extrañándolo tanto que le abruma sentir algo por él después de pasar semanas sin percibirlo. "¿En dónde vas?" pregunta, "En la escena de porno, Loki" le contesta él, y Loki siente dentro de los huesos a Thor, enorme bestia salvaje y ojos de niño travieso, lo siente vivo y no cómo el fantasma que quedó luego de su cumpleaños, "Vale, si quieres que lea, leo" y Thor le pasa el libro con una sonrisa enorme.

No se recuesta en sus piernas cómo solía hacerlo, se extiende verticalmente en sofá hasta que el cabello roza la pared y las piernas recorren la mitad del living. Loki se pregunta dónde se había metido siendo tan grande, se pregunta por qué no lo había visto desde hace tanto y empieza a leer, con la voz un poco oxidada de leer mentalmente. Thor lo oye todo el tiempo, los ojos clavados en él como siempre y la respiración acompasada. Loki se detiene luego de terminar el capítulo y Thor mira el reloj con algo de espanto, "Ya no hay metro, Thor, es muy tarde" dice Loki con esperanza, Thor contesta retador, "Hay taxi", "Entonces vete", "Ni hablar, estoy esperando que me hagas un café", "Imbécil" murmura Loki, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina.

No se había dando cuenta de que Thor ha estado haciendo el aprovisionamiento que él nunca hizo en las alacenas, encuentra que si quisiera preparar sushi podría hacerlo, encuentra kilo tras kilo de café dentro de las gavetas, ve la cocina limpia como siempre pero viva como nunca, "¿Tenías que comprar todo esto?" pregunta espantado con no haberlo notado antes, Thor responde desde la sala, "Me gusta comer aquí" y estaría bien si hubiese comida para un tío o dos, pero hay comida para un batallón. Loki prepara algo de café, azorado por la cantidad de comida junta, y lo lleva a la sala, Thor tiene las piernas cruzadas (un tobillo sobre la rodilla, haciendo un triángulo entre ambas piernas), el cabello a los lados de la cara (onditas definidas que dejan entreverle la cara) y los ojos hundidos dentro de un libro de cuentos, los de García Márquez. "¿De dónde era este tío?", "De Colombia", "Seguro estaba loco", "Lo está, fue amigo de Cortázar, ellos y Borges son los amores de mi vida" Thor lo mira divertido, "¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie más que ellos?" Loki vacila, "No mientras he estado sobrio" Thor se ríe.

Hablan mucho, cuando Loki termina de tomarse el café ya no recuerda de qué, sólo le queda en el estómago la sensación de haberse reído bastante y en el pecho el latir impar de la tranquilidad. "Son las dos de la mañana, señor Thor", "Lo sé, señor Loki" se miran un instante, sobre la mesa del comedor están las tazas de café, ambos están sentados a los lados opuestos del sofá y Loki está seguro de alguna forma que Thor no le ha dado pista de nada más que una charla, pero al tiempo está seguro de que este Thor (no el tío rubio, sino Thor-ego-del-tamaño-de-Polla) no puede buscar solamente una conversación. Así que resueltamente se pone de pie y cuando llega a donde él está, abre las piernas, apoya las rodillas en el sofá a los lados de Thor y se sienta sobre sus muslos, Thor deja de respirar pero no deja de besarlo cuando Loki empieza a hacerlo.

Cuando se besan, Loki contabiliza mentalmente que han debido pasar dos semanas o quizá más, se le queman los labios, Thor respira por primera vez cuando Loki se está quedando sin aire, siguen besándose hasta que Loki lo sujeta del cuello (dejando que los dedos rocen con esa barba de varios días que lo hace lucir tontamente experimentado) y Thor le enreda los dedos en el cabello. Están tomando aire cuando Thor le da un besito suave y lo jala del pelo hacía atrás, "No puedo, Loki" dice, puro fantasma, carente de brillo, Loki está a punto de no sentir nada cuando siente que está casi sentado sobre un volcán, "Hace días que no sabía de Polla" dice vagamente, "¿Ha estado bien, Thor?" y este se ilumina como un árbol de navidad, "No sabía que te preocuparan sus aventuras", "¿Aventuras?" Loki finge indignación, "¿Dónde ha estado metida Polla?" Thor no tiene que decirlo para que Loki este seguro de que hace dos semanas (más o menos) no la mete en ninguna parte, "¿En dónde crees que ha estado metida?" pregunta Thor, "En tus manos" responde Loki.

Se están abriendo el pantalón dos segundos después, "Yo digo que si puedes, Thor" dice Loki, Thor le lame la línea del mentón y cierra muy fuerte los ojos.

No los abre hasta que ambos se vienen. Loki no intenta animarlo, intenta componerse e irse a dormir, sólo hay una cama así que no se sorprende de que Thor se acueste a su lado al poco tiempo, "Odio admitirlo," dice cuando son más de las tres de la madrugada, "me siento culpable, Loki" murmura, "pero me hacías mucha falta".

* * *

Después de dos meses, Loki ha descifrado el patrón según el cual la conducta de Thor se rige. Lo logra con tal precisión que está seguro a qué hora y en qué día, Thor lo va a mirar condescendiente, Loki le va a leer algo de Cortázar (hace poco volvieron a los cuentos) y terminaran tocándose y con algo de impulso, follando. Porque ahora también follan, Loki descubrió que lo que fuera que pasara en casa de Thor luego de su visita lo estaba indisponiendo, pero también descubrió que si lograba concentrarlo en algo (ojalá en él) podría terminar cediendo hasta el punto de arrastrarlo a la cama y de vuelta para follar como locos.

Los viernes Thor siempre afloja esa conducta familiar y rígida que siempre tiene los miércoles, el viernes se vuelve un trocito de sol y suele abrazarlo por detrás para ayudarlo a hacer la cena. Loki se apaña como buen hombre de rutinas cambiantes, no se queja, no replica nada. Pero cuando un sábado por la noche, después de que Thor se fuese, Fandral llegó a su apartamento con dos botellas de brandy y le dio una palmada en el culo mientras le decía: "Bueno galán, hoy es nuestra noche de chicas" Loki cedió por fin, porque siempre Fandral lo haría ceder en contra de sus deseos.

Después de dos vasos de brandy, Loki mira vidrioso por la ventana y le cuenta que habría follado a Thor el día que volvieron de su cumpleaños, le cuenta por qué se han distanciado tanto con relación al primer mes (cuando los unicornios, lo cachorros y los arcoíris eran lo que comían y cagaban según Fandral), incluso le cuenta sobre el patrón que creó para calmar los nervios por ver a Thor (el papá de Polla) y no a Thor (el que dice a veces que son hermanos).

Fandral le responde poniéndole toda una botella de brandy a su disposición y mirándolo fijamente, "Tienes que ayudarme con esto tío", "Por qué", "Eres difícil, Loki, no sé si quieres que te aconseje o que me calle un rato", "Cualquiera de las dos estaría bien". Fandral lo piensa un momento y luego le suelta una cachetada y dos hielos en el vaso de brandy, "Lo que tienes que hacer es desaparecer de nuevo," ese es el golpe, "tal vez te busquen, pero si lo que quieres es dejar de sufrir por Thor y que él deje de sufrir por ti pu-", "Si lo dices sin las palabras cursis está mejor, Fanddie", "Estamos en noche de chicas, voy a decir todas las palabras cursis, Loki" él se ríe, "Te puede dar asco la expresión, pero Thor te quiere y tú lo qu-", "Ajá, eso, omite eso", "Cómo sea" dice Fandral algo enojado, "Ahí está _eso_, y Thor puede decirnos a todos que quiere que sean cada vez más hermanos y todo eso, per-", "_¿QUÉ?_" Fandral lo mira contrariado, "Tío, ¡déjame terminar una frase!", "¿Thor dice qué?", "Hace días hicimos pijamada en casa de Hogun, te invité y dijiste que no", "Era jueves, Thor dice que somos hermanos los jueves", "Bueno sí, eso dijo ese jueves, dijo que son hermanos y que quiere que sean hermanos, por eso sigue viniendo aquí", "Oh".

Fandral deja de hablar otro rato, Loki se toma tres vasos de brandy en ese tiempo, "A lo que voy es que se van a seguir haciendo daño", "Fanddie", "¡Se van a volver mierda los dos!" dice con enojo, "Maldita sea Loki, me enfurece verte podrido por alguien que si te quiere" Loki hace un sonido quejo, Fandral le da un empujón, "Porque Thor te quiere, sólo que es demasiado fanático de las cosas familiares" Loki siente que se va ablandar como las tostadas sumergidas en el chocolate caliente, "Y tú lo quieres a tu retorcida forma también" y Loki se quiebra, está llorando antes de poder hacer nada, se embute un trago largo de brandy y se recuesta en Fandral sin decir palabra.

"En otras noticias," dice Fandral cuando Loki deja de llorar incontroladamente, abrazados de lado en el sofá, "creo que le gustó a Sif" Loki sonríe, "¿La de las tetas bonitas?", "Sep", "Que bueno, ojalá no resulte ser tu hermana adoptiva perdida" Fandral se ríe macabramente, "Llorando te aprecio más que deseándome suerte, Loki", "Hija de puta" le dice Loki al oído y Fandral vibra de risa, "Perra" le responde con cariño.

Loki es quien se jala a sí mismo y a Fandral camino a la cama, "¿Has pensado en lo de Thor, Loki?", "Supongo que haré mejor en separarme de nuevo" dice cuando ambos ya están tendidos y a punto de caer dormidos, "No te deprimas, querido Loki, yo también soy guapo y de mí no tendrás que huir nunca", "Es verdad, pero tú no tienes la polla que tiene él" Fandral se sienta en la cama de un latigazo, ofendido hasta la coronilla, "Maldito seas Loki Laufeyson, un mal día me vas a perder a mí y a mi hermosa polla también" Loki se ríe, "No lo decía por el tamaño, Fanddie, tú también la tienes… del tamaño adecuado" Fandral le sonríe de lado, "Con Thor le teníamos nombre a su polla, era eso" dice mintiendo de lado, Fandral abre los ojos y se le atraviesa una seria y enorme carcajada en la mirada, "No estoy seguro de querer saber esto, pero…", "Se llama Polla" la carcajada se le escapa, primero en el pecho y al final en los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando se revuelca en la cama a su lado.

* * *

La noche de chicas de Loki con Fandral le ayuda a decidirse de una buena vez: tendrá que apartar a Thor de un solo golpe, y tendrá que ser contundente.

Por eso se demora dos meses más tomando impulso para separarse de él. Son dos meses de follar los viernes e ignorarlo desde el lunes, son dos meses hasta que Thor llega a casa y lo primero que hace es preguntarle si van a ir a casa juntos para el cumpleaños de Odín, "Ya sé que no te va la familia, pero cumple papá y pensé que sería buena idea", "Claro Thor, que buena idea".

Loki va a territorio Odinson de nuevo, pero sólo con la intención de romper desde la raíz con sus ganas de Thor, va para verlo actuar en el ambiente familiar al que nunca pertenecerá, para grabar esa idea dentro de su mente y sacarlo con el golpe definitivo que ha venido planeando. Frigga lo recibe con lágrimas y Odín lo trata como si fuese un astronauta, en medio de la comida le dice que "Nunca te busqué porque estaba secretamente orgulloso de que fueras tan brillante e independiente que quería saber lo que podías hacer, y mírate Loki". Loki se vio en el reflejo de los cubiertos de plata de la casa, se vio en los muebles insanamente limpios y en los ojos azules de Thor, ojos de hermano y de ciego. "Gracias" dijo al final, mirando a Odín, y porque más allá de que le nació agradecerle por su confianza ciega, lo dijo porque sintió que algo se le rompía dentro mientras lo oyó hablar.

"Deberían oír a Loki leer algo, lo hace muy bien", "Es cierto hijo, estudiaste literatura, léenos algo", Loki sonríe frio, ahora hasta el ritual de leer con Thor está manchado, ahora debe ser más fácil. Saca el libro de cuentos de Cortázar, se sienta en el sofá de la sala y empieza a asesinar todo lo que siente: _"Al principio la muchacha del Dauphine había insistido en llevar la cuenta del tiempo, aunque al ingeniero del Peugeot 404 le daba ya lo mismo"_. Les leyó "La autopista del sur", que fue el cuento que leía la primera vez que vio a Thor.

Al final pide un taxi y se opone amablemente a que Thor lo lleve en el auto de Odín a casa. Cuando está saliendo, después del abrazo ritual de Frigga y Odín, y se está montando al taxi, mira a Thor con gesto frio y le miente por el placer de romper con todo, "No me vas a llevar a casa Thor, porque ya no vivo allí" cierra la puerta del taxi, le pide que avance y luego de un rato le dicta la dirección del mismo apartamento de libros en el suelo que ya huele tanto a Thor como a él.

* * *

Loki cambió todos sus turnos de trabajo, aceptó con alegría los que nadie quería y empezó a trabajar de cuatro de la tarde a siete de la mañana; ahora tenía que lidiar con más personal enfurecido de parte de las imprentas, que venían vociferando a media noche que "cómo no estén los manuscritos en la imprenta antes de la una de la mañana no habría publicación". Loki se acostumbró al tercer día, cambió el número de su celular y a las dos semanas de estar trabajado se jactaba de no haber tomado el metro y de no querer hacerlo nunca más. Pero no se mudó, su apartamento era su guarida favorita, su hogar, era suyo sin importar Thor o Cortázar.

El primer día sin ver a Thor fue el más duro, pero después, cuando llegó a las siete y media de la mañana a casa, con los músculos molidos y sin ánimo de vivir, empezó a archivar a Thor en los pensamientos banales. Thor se atravesaba mientras lidiaba con los autores que aún no entregaban sus manuscritos, mientras salía a tomar café a las tres de la mañana y cuando volvía en el taxi, pero Loki intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejarlo atravesarse más, de verás lo intentó, pero Thor se atravesó en la puerta de su apartamento el miércoles de la tercera semana y Loki no supo qué hacer.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" fue su pregunta, casi las ocho de la mañana y Thor estaba sentado contra la puerta con los ojos cansados y el cabello alborotado, "Algún día tenías que llegar" le contesto, "En la recepción dijeron que el año pasado fue la última mudanza, Loki", "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Loki no está seguro de con cuál Thor está hablando, pero se esfuerza en pensar que no importa cuál sea, "Llegué ayer después de las seis de la tarde". La verdad es que Loki imaginó un montón de mensajes de voz, por eso cambio de teléfono y canceló la contestadora en el de casa, se imaginaba que lo buscaran y no hallaran razón suya, se imaginaba que le preguntaran a Fandral y este mintiera por intuición; pero no se imaginó que Thor fuera a pasar una noche en vela, mirando fijamente el pasillo del edificio a esperar que él apareciera.

"Lamento que hayas pasado frio, pero la verdad no tiene sentido que vinieras", "Nunca me leíste uno de los cuentos del libro", "Thor", "No voy a dejar que desaparezcas, Loki" Loki sonríe, "Cállate" le dice calmadamente, después deja caer la maleta y le explica en orden cronológico los motivos que tiene para desaparecer, le habla sin puntos ni comas sobre todos los sábados que se levantó ansioso hasta el vómito porque volviera a ser viernes y Thor hiciera el amor con él de nuevo, le habla con tono fácil sobre la borrachera con Fandral y su intención de no volver a verlo nunca, sobre el cumpleaños de Odín y su sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar distinto a su pequeño apartamento, "Con eso te digo, Thor, no me importa lo que quieras o no, sí voy a desaparecer de nuevo y eso no es decisión tuya" Thor levanta las cejas y se le quiebra la frente, Loki presiente que está hablando con el Thor con quien hizo el amor tantas veces aunque este parezca a punto de llorar, vulnerable e intranquilo, aun parado frente a la puerta como si la custodiara de la llegada de la muerte.

Es un largo momento de nada, Thor parece al borde un abismo y Loki se agacha a recoger su maleta de trabajo del suelo, "Torito" dice Thor, "Nunca me leíste ese cuento" Loki levanta la cara, completamente ofendido y dispuesto a destrozar a Thor con insultos si es necesario, pero lo encuentra roto de antemano, lagrimas gruesas cayéndole por las mejillas pálidas, "Es difícil de leer," dice Loki sinceramente, "ese es un cuento para leer en voz baja" Thor asiente callado, sin dejar de llorar despacio.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Loki?" le dice, con la voz cristalina como si riera, lagrimas por todas partes, "Siempre pensé que debías ser un bastardo egoísta, lleno de ti mismo como lleno de mierda" Loki frunce el ceño y Thor está vez no le pide que lo relaje, "Pero te quería desde que mamá puso tus fotos en la casa, mi favorita siempre fue la que ella tomó cuando salían del orfanato" Thor se seca las lágrimas que se le escurren y sacude la cabeza, "Siempre fuiste algo así como mi persona favorita en el mundo, incluso cuando siempre creí y ahora creo más que nunca, que eres un bastardo egoísta" Loki da un paso involuntario hacia atrás, "Incluso ahora me gustaría tener la valentía de dejar todo atrás y levantar mi vida del polvo como imagino que lo hiciste" Loki está a punto de gritarle que se detenga cuando Thor sonríe, "Cuando te conocí le dije a Sif que debías ser el amor de mi vida", "Para", "No" Loki está mitad aterrorizado, mitad a punto de llorar, _no de nuevo Thor, no me vas a hacer llorar otra vez_, "Entonces me di cuenta de que somos hermanos, Loki", "No somos hermanos", "¡Claro que sí!" Loki piensa con amargura que hoy es miércoles.

Thor se queda en silencio unos minutos, mirando al suelo, como si organizara un puzle mental, Loki lo mira hipnotizado, preguntándose mil cosas y al tiempo en un silencio mental que no tiene nada que ver con su lluvia de pensamientos cotidianos, Thor levanta la cabeza y Loki se queda sin aire y sin suelo bajo los pies, anticipando el fin, "Mi problema, Loki," dice Thor con los ojos hechos agua todavía, "es que yo quería que fueras mi hermano y que fueras el amor de mi vida al tiempo", "Nos conocíamos hace un mes", "¡Cállate!" y Loki rompe en lágrimas también, "Y no pude Loki," Loki ve borroso a Thor, pero lo oye sollozar bajito, "No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo" Thor se recuesta en la pared, se limpia la cara con el revés de la manga de su chaqueta y sonríe amargamente, "Yo no puedo quererte tanto toda la vida" _maldito seas Thor, nos conocemos hace siete meses_.

Loki camina hacia él, lo quita del paso con un brazo, se limpia las lágrimas con su chaqueta y abre la puerta, "Pasa" le dice, y Thor avanza como alma en pena, Perro le estampa sus patitas acolchadas contra los muslos y Thor le consiente la cabeza, "Sigue" le dice Loki, invitándolo a pasar al living y Thor se congela en el corredor, lo mira con terror y niega con la cabeza, "Yo te conozco hace catorce años, Loki, tú me puedes conocer hace sólo siete meses y pensar que soy un idiota, pero te lo juro" se le entrecorta la voz, Loki se acerca, "No puedo quererte así t-", "Toda la vida, lo sé Thor, no tienes que hacerlo" Thor lo mira y es pura claridad y brillo, azul profundo en esos ojos enormes, Loki le consiente en cabello y Thor tiembla, "Pero quiéreme así hoy" le pide.

* * *

Loki le jala un poco el cabello y Thor se deja ir hacia delante de inmediato, la idea es darle un beso suave pero chocan tan fuerte que podrían salir chispas. Loki lo ciñe a la pared y Thor ya ha lanzado su bolso de la universidad lejos. Loki le muerde los labios y lo jala pero lo empuja, Thor lo sujeta sobre las costillas, atrayéndolo, dejándose besar. "Nunca lo hicimos, Thor", "Qué", "Nunca te follé después de tu cumpleaños" Thor tiembla diáfanamente, le muerde los labios y frunce un poco el ceño, Loki abre los ojos y le oprime entre las cejas con un dedo, "No" le dice, "No hagas eso que aún no te duele nada" Thor abre los ojos de golpe, diversión azul en sus pupilas y lágrimas en las comisuras, "Vamos Thor, puede que yo tampoco tenga ganas toda la vida" Thor se ríe un poquito contra sus labios, "Me voy a hacer un cumplido al dudar de eso".

* * *

Cuando están llegando a la cama Loki se da cuenta que en realidad Thor no es tan alto ni tan enorme, él le llega un poco más debajo de la frente y Thor le lleva ventaja en volumen, sí, pero no es anormal. Es sólo que Thor irradia esa sensación de grandeza que hacer todo pequeño a su alrededor, lo que lo hizo verlo desmesuradamente gigante al comienzo. Cuando Thor lo besa y lo busca y se deja rodear con los brazos sólo tiene veinticuatro años y mucho cabello rubio, tiene todo ese cielo en los ojos y todos esos besos que quiere dar.

Loki lo empuja sobre la cama y le salta encima como un felino, Thor gime ante las mordidas en el cuello, sisea cuando Loki chupa la piel de las clavículas y gime cuando le saca la camisa para lamerlo del cinturón del pantalón para arriba, "¿Me lo vas a decir aunque sea una vez, Loki?" le pregunta Thor cuando le quita la camisa, "Qué", "Que me vas a follar porque me quieres" Loki guarda silencio, le desajusta el pantalón casi sin mover los dedos y baja la cabeza. Thor no dice nada y Loki lo agradece, de momento lo que hace es hundir la cabeza entre la cremallera y la tela revuelta de la ropa interior que hay debajo, Thor huele a ropa limpia encima y debajo a tormenta.

Loki le saca el pantalón por el deleite de verlo abrir las piernas, espalda contra la cama y rodillas flexionadas alrededor de su cintura, "Tan lindo" dice besándole el cuello y acariciándole las piernas, Thor tiene los ojos cerrados cuando Loki va a besarlo, "¿Por qué cierras los ojos?", "Estaba intentando imaginar cómo se va a sentir", "Oh, no lo hagas, quiero que te tome por sorpresa totalmente" Thor lo mira y se sonroja, ojos abiertos y labios rosaditos pero expresión un poco ultrajada, Loki le relaja el gesto con un beso y Thor descansa los hombros cuando Loki se los muerde y los besa, camino abajo, lamiendo pezones, abdomen y caminito de vellos rubios hacia la puntita rosa de Polla. Loki le come la polla suavecito, de arriba abajo y luego por los lados, lamidas tiernas por todas partes y luego: "Levanta las piernas, campeón" Loki le pone las rodillas cerca de los hombros y le hunde los labios y la lengua en el culo a Thor, relajándolo con la lengua, besando a los lados de su entrada, separándole las nalguitas con la cara y mordiendo de mentiras por tener algo entre los dientes. Thor muge arriba, lloriqueando su nombre en desorden, suspirando ganas.

Loki busca el lubricante y un condón en ese mismo momento, Thor se sobresalta "¡Así me va a doler mucho!" dice casi aterrorizado y Loki se ríe, le da una lamida larga entre las piernas y deja caer gotas de lubricante en el apretado culito de Thor, "Tranquilo chico" le dice, y aprieta la lengua sobre el lubricante, "Siempre pensé que el lubricante es ridículamente frio, así que pensé en ayudarte que se caliente más rápido" Thor gime desesperadamente como respuesta y Loki lo llena de saliva en donde ya tiene lubricante de sobra, lo hace escurrir humedad entre sus nalguitas de crema.

Thor grita un par de veces antes de que Loki deje de comerle el culo como si estuviera sorbiendo la espuma de un postre, lo que viene después son dos dedos dentro de Thor en seco, como la vez anterior. Y Thor respira profundo y gime de aprobación, "Se siente raro" dice, Loki le lame la polla suavecito, "¿Raro es bueno o malo?" y le toca la próstata, Thor suelta un quejidito apretando los ojos, "Raro es malditamente genial", "Me alegro". Loki saca los dedos que tiene dentro de Thor y mordiendo entre las clavículas (donde ya se empiezan a ver moretones ligeros) le dice: "Voltea, muéstramelo todo chico", Thor le mira un segundo, murmura "Dios mío" y se pone en cuatro, la cabeza refugiada entre los brazos y el culito dilatado y mojadito.

"Thor" le dice Loki, "Pásame tú mano", "Cuál", "Con la que te la puedas sacudir mejor" Thor se ríe y la espalda le vibra, le pasa la derecha y Loki le hace pasarse el brazo entre las piernas, cuando Thor se percata de lo que Loki planea se sobresalta, jadea pero no se niega. "Vamos Thor, déjame ver cómo te tocas" Loki le da una lamida en su entrada y guía los dedos de Thor para que se folle a sí mismo. Thor gime, poniendo los hombros sobre la cama y hundiendo la cara en la almohada, pero enterrando dos de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Loki gime de aprobación, "Tan lindo" vuelve a decir, Thor entra y sale con precisión, Loki lo hace embestir contra sus propios dedos al jalarlo un poco por la cadera y luego Thor está embistiendo contra sus dedos completamente libre de guía, gimiendo barbaridades contra la almohada. Loki lo detiene un momento y entre los dos dedos que Thor tiene dentro, Loki desliza un tercero.

Thor grita y vibra, abre las piernas y cuando hay tres dedos sobre su próstata empieza a girar la cadera en círculos, Loki lo observa extasiado, "Si pudieras verte…" le murmura al oído, lamiéndole el cuello mientras le mantiene un dedo dentro. Thor sisea, "No voy a aguantar, Loki", "Entonces tendrás que sacar esos dedos de ahí, chico".

Dedos fuera, Loki le pide a Thor que se gire de nuevo, espalda al colchón y rodillas casi contra sus hombros, Loki se deshace de sus pantalones y Thor lo husmea como si nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo antes, "Me la conoces de memoria, Thor", "No ahora que me vas a follar con ella" Loki le acaricia el cabello y se pone el condón, "¿Duele?" Loki sonríe, "Tranquilo cariño" Thor se eriza todo, "Si duele, pero es el mejor dolor del mundo si te lo hacen bien" Thor abre las piernas y Loki se hunde sin hacer apenas presión. El cuerpo de Thor lo deja pasar, completamente apretado e imposible de embestir, pero lo deja estar dentro.

Thor cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño y no respira, "Hey chico" Thor empieza a relajar el cuerpo por secciones y Loki intenta embestir sin apenas poderla sacar, ahogado de calor dentro de Thor, "Thor, cariño" y Thor afloja, aún apretado e hirviendo, Loki embiste difícilmente pero lo hace, cuatro o cinco veces hasta que Thor relaja todo el cuerpo y parece dejar de sentirse mal y nada más que mal. "Ahora no pares" le dice y Loki embiste rápidamente, dándole toquecitos sobre la polla de vez en cuando, Thor abre cada vez más las piernas, entrando en confianza, buscando el placer. Por eso Loki se le desliza como una manta raya sobre la próstata, le nada dentro del culo y lo folla hasta que no tiene aire. Thor lo tiene sujeto por el cabello y lo está mordiendo cuando Loki le pide que no lo apriete tanto o se la va a arrancar, Thor se ríe y gime de inmediato, "Eres una mala persona, Loki", "Lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo dices?", "No puedo creer que no me habías follado antes" Loki embiste limpio hasta el fondo, hasta que Thor se queda callado porque no puede organizar ideas.

"Thor" murmura Loki, temblando entre esas dos piernas y profundo en Thor hasta olvidar que no puede aguantar para toda la vida, "Me voy a venir", "Lo sé" dice Thor, consintiéndole el cuello, "_Te siento"_ Loki ronronea mientras lo toca, está al borde de venirse cuando le ve la mirada cristalina a Thor, el cabello en tirabuzones y los labios rojos y mordidos, "Óyeme bien, Thor" le dice mirándole todas las marcas que tiene en el cuello y las clavículas y sujetándole las mejillas entre el índice y el pulgar, "Te oigo, Loki" le dice entre sus dedos, "Yo soy un bastardo egoísta" Thor abre los labios pero Loki les pone un dedo encima, "Así que te voy a querer de forma egoísta toda la vida" Thor se tapona de lágrimas, más enorme y más posesivo que nunca, "Y como soy un bastardo no voy a dejar que nadie más te toque" Thor gime y Loki le da un beso fantasma, "Nunca dudes que te quiero Thor" Thor le jala el cabello y Loki gime, con el orgasmo allí mismo latiéndole en la polla, "¿Entendido, cariño?" Thor lo muerde, "Entendido" y Loki se viene, tan hondo en Thor que le parece horriblemente tediosa la idea de sacar la polla de donde la tiene, le da un par de carisias con los dedos y este se moja toda la panza, sonoro y enorme.

* * *

Se quedan dormidos bajo el cubre lecho, piernas allí y brazos allá. Thor lo prensa a su lado y se pliega hasta impedirle cualquier tipo de escape, Loki se (tenía que vivir para hacerlo) acurruca entre sus brazos y se duerme, casi las diez de la mañana, soñando con nada, demasiado cansado para seguir vivo por ahora.

A las doce del día lo despierta la luz del sol y que Thor está sentando en el borde de la cama, aún desnudo y estático, tanto que Loki piensa en esos fósiles enormes de los museos de dinosaurios, "¿Pasa algo Thor?" le pregunta, Thor lo voltea a mirar y se acerca, Loki está bocabajo, así que cuando Thor le pasa un brazo para consentirlo, lo que hace es atravesarle la espalda y dejarle un escalofrió general que le viaja hasta los huesos, "¿Qué pensabas?" le pregunta, Thor se demora en contestar, baja la cabeza con algo que parece desánimo y suspira, "Pensaba que seguimos siendo hermanos" Loki siente diez respuestas sarcásticas e hirientes atrapadas en la garganta, pero Thor le consiente la espalda de nuevo y le da un beso en un hombro cuando abre los ojos, y es pura luz: "Pero no sólo eso, Loki".

* * *

_Les dije que el final era extraño._

Quería mantener mi ritmo de narración así que el final me pareció adecuado, de todas formas no desesperen, tal vez en menos de una semana publique el extra, recuerden que la universidad me va a tragar viva.

Nos vemos en el extra y ahí terminaremos de discutir cómo fue este fanfiction, los quiero a todos y gracias por el apoyo.


	3. Las pollas secretas

**Titulo**: Un buen cuento de Cortázar después de la cena.

**Titulo del extra**: Las pollas secretas.

**Pareja/Fandom**: Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **M

**Nº de palabras**: 10.458

**Tipo de FC**: AU

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Marvel, el imperio de Disney y de Stan Lee.

**Sumario**: No se sorprende de que le pregunte qué lee, "Cortázar" responde simplemente, porque tampoco le sorprende que nadie lo conozca, pero el tío rubio lo mira un momento, "¿El argentino?" y Loki se queda sin aire de la sorpresa, "Sí".

**Advertencia**:

Me gustaría iniciar esto con una disculpa pero la verdad es que no tengo tanto tiempo como para explicar largo y tendido que ha pasado, así que será un LO SIENTO MUCHO por ahora, me faltan diez minutos para tener que salir de clase y quiero que sepan todos mis lectores que si estoy publicando en la universidad es porque de verdad estoy comprometida con la escritura y con ustedes.

Hace semanas que terminé este babe, pero no había podido ponerle una mano encima, no pude editar nada hasta hace un par de días y no tuve chance de publicar hasta hoy, el extra es un poco dispar y supongo que debe tener un par de problemas de edición dado que mi Beta no lo vio, Tamiko-san, quiero que sepas que de todas formas te dedico este extra a ti.

Quiero darle inmensas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron en este proceso, con eso me refiero a los reviews, a los favoritos a los follows a las lecturas en general y a las personas que estuvieron ahí diciéndome que mi trabajo era agradable, este fanfiction es un poco más suyo que mío en el sentido de que lo terminé y traté aquí temas que tal vez no habría tratado en un oneshot y fue porque pensé que no podía ser tan egoísta de mantener los detalles que imaginé sólo para mi.

En fin, gracias a Kattie y a todos lo lectores de nuevo, espero que les agrade este final, gracias por seguirme en esta mini serie y ojala no se ahorren los reviews, por ésta vez no habrá nota al final de fanfiction porque la verdad es que no tengo tiempo de escribirla.

Hay porno por todas partes y bueno, hay historia. ¡Lean Cortázar y léanme a mi!, abrazos de lobo feroz y espero que me digan qué les parece el final.

* * *

**UN BUEN CUENTO DE CORTÁZAR DESPUÉS DE LA CENA.**

**Las pollas secretas.**

"Eres un polvo absurdo, Loki" dice Thor cuando están debajo de las mantas, tiene dos coletas de cabello casi sobre la frente y tirabuzón tras tirabuzón de pelo contra la almohada, Loki le da un beso en el cuello antes de rendirse y tirarse hacia adelante, Thor lo sostiene de la cintura, "No la saques" dice, "Polla está muy feliz" Loki lo mira agudamente y Thor sabe que él no es el único que siente la polla latiendo, "Te has corrido dos veces, Thor" le dice Loki, "Me vas a romper el culo" Thor se ríe, "¡Y todavía la tienes dura!" Loki parece que vibra de indignación cuando habla, "De saber que eras tan buen polvo no me habría ido nunca de esa casa tuya y habríamos follado toda la vida" Thor no puede evitar el suspiro mezclado con risa.

Decir que vuelven a la "normalidad" (entiéndase normalidad por el periodo de tiempo pre-'mierda, Loki es mi hermano') es exagerado, pero se las arreglan para funcionar. Thor termina los años de materias después de retomar las cosas con Loki y empieza su año de prácticas, así que logra ubicar la mayoría de trabajo en la tarde para que Loki no tenga que cambiar su nuevo horario nocturno, "No tenías que hacerlo Thor" le dice Loki cuando leen Cortázar después de cenar (o de desayunar, pero Loki lo ve cómo cena ahora) y Thor bufa, "Que no se te ponga dura, Loki," le dice y este lo mira, "no puse mis turnos en la tarde porque te adore o algo así, lo hice porque tengo la necesidad biológica de follar" Loki parece satisfecho, "Bien, yo también la tengo y me gusta hacerlo después de la cena" acaban de desayunar, pero ahora el desayuno es la cena, así que follan como bestias, primero sobre el sofá y con el libro de Cortázar abierto y luego en la cama, con las ficciones de Borges sobre la almohada.

Thor no va a negarle a nadie (ni a Fandral o Sif) (o Loki) que aún hay días que ve a Loki y se siente culpable porque va a llegar a casa y Frigga lo va a recibir con su delantal de cocina y una sonrisa de atardecer, "¿Cómo está tu hermano, amor?". Pero tampoco va a negar que cuando esos días suceden y llega a casa de Loki (una vez llegó, que se oiga: _dispuesto a terminar su enfermiza relación con Loki_) este lee su estado de ánimo como lee Cortázar, frunce el ceño un poco, respira como si se fuera a lazar al agua y va a su cuarto para volver completamente desnudo, "A mí no me sales con maricadas, Thor," le dice casi siempre, en cueros y duro como un asta, "tú y yo podemos ser hermanos en un papel y en tu casa, pero en la mía solemos leer Cortázar después de la cena y follar". Cada una de las veces han terminado follando, cada una de esas veces Loki es quien se lo ha follado, lo ha tendido bocabajo, bocarriba, de costado, en cuatro, lo ha dejado de pie y lo ha hecho sentarse sobre su polla, todas las veces le ha dicho que tiene un culo de crema y, siempre que Thor lo ha querido, Loki le ha lamido la tripa después de correrse, "Nunca dudes que te quiero" Thor gime lánguidamente y le acaricia el cabello, "Y nunca dudes que no te lo voy a decir de nuevo", "Sí lo harás", "No" pero Loki lo ha hecho ya varias veces.

De todas formas, después de un mes de follar de nuevo con estabilidad y de encarar a un Fandral asqueado a muerte con ambos porque "a ustedes no les hacen falta los pétalos de rosa para follar, apuesto mi polla a que sudan rosas mientras se comen el culo", aún después de todo y de Sif conmovida hasta los cimientos porque su relación es "todo lo que yo quiero en la vida, menos la parte de las pollas", Thor siente que hay algo que le falta hacer, hay algo que le falta preguntar, hay cosas que tiene que ajustar aún.

Le toma su tiempo y su cuento, Loki le está leyendo "Las armas secretas" de nuevo cuando Thor siente que se hace la luz. "Tenemos que follar en casa" dice, Loki le mira con sus ojos demasiado verdes y Thor se estira para morderle la boca, "No, Thor" le dice, pero Thor ya hizo la resolución de que tiene que pasar, "Entiendo que para ti follar en un lugar es similar a marcar territorio, pero no vamos a follar en tu casa", "Claro que sí", "No", "Hemos follado en la de Volstagg, Sif, Hogun e incluso una vez te comí la polla en el baño de la habitación de la mamá de Fandral" Loki le mira con escándalo, "Estoy a favor de follar tanto como tú, pero no va a ser en tu casa y nunca más va a pasar en el baño de la madre de Fanddie", "Seguro".

Thor se empeña tanto en realizar su plan que en el proceso olvida por qué lo quiere realizar, sólo se centra en hacerlo y diseñar todo tipo de avanzadas sobre la negativa de Loki. Empieza por establecer que no se va a desnudar del todo nunca más si no follan en su casa, luego impone que no habrán más blowjobs al medio día, se niega a tomar el taxi habitual y obliga a Loki a tomar el metro, se resiste a embriagarse los viernes, no se deja hacer las coletas, se olvida a propósito de recostarse en las piernas de Loki mientras este le lee; pero golpea el punto maestro cuando pasa dos días sin decirle 'cariño', 'cielo', 'vida' o 'amor'.

Loki no le reclama nada, por supuesto, porque Loki sólo lo ha llamado cariño mientras hacen el amor y porque la piel de Loki se quema con ácido cuando alguien lo trata con afecto, pero Thor sabe que está ansioso porque Thor le demuestre cariño, lo sabe porque se vuelve más corporal y le consiente el cabello, lo besa por más tiempo, se deja hacer el amor de todas las formas posibles en un solo día, e incluso, deja de fruncir el ceño por más de dos horas, pero Thor no se rinde, aguanta con su temple incorrupto hasta que pasa una semana y Loki se pone en modo huraño y empieza a fruncir el ceño todo el día, "Eres un dolor en el culo" le dice a los dos de la tarde, Thor sonríe de oreja a oreja, "Jamás me dijiste que te doliera" Loki bufa furioso, "Sólo va a pasar si tus padres no están en casa" Thor se muerde los labios mientras le ve a Loki una línea pesada dentro del jean, "No van a estar en casa, amor". Loki se le lanza como una pantera, le come la boca frenéticamente, se deja manejar y tocar como si lo deseara más que nada (Thor sospecha que lo desea más que nada) y se lo lleva a la cama para abrir las piernas y pedirle por un poco de Polla, "Dilo" le suplica cuando Thor lo tiene sobre sus rodillas, "Qué, amor" responde Thor y Loki vibra, embiste como mala bestia, errático y nada elocuente, "Dilo de nuevo" Thor lo voltea con una sola mano, Loki desparrama la cabeza en la almohada y lo envuelve con sus piernitas suaves, "_amoramoramoramoramoramor_" Loki se viene apretándole la polla dentro del culo al ritmo que Thor lo llama 'amor'.

"No necesitaba que me llamaras así" dice Loki cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido, aun ardiendo dentro de su dignidad herida, "Sí lo necesitabas, amor".

* * *

Thor lleva a Loki a casa un sábado, sus padres salen a visitar a la tía Freya y diez minutos después (la casa aún huele a la colonia de mamá) Thor empuja a Loki dentro del living, "Bienvenido" le dice, Loki inspecciona todo el lugar como nunca lo había hecho antes, Thor lo ve levantar cosas de su sitio y ponerlas de nuevo, oler curiosamente los cojines, repasar el borde de los muebles con los dedos.

Thor se acerca a la chimenea y le muestra la foto que Frigga le tomó cuando salían del orfanato, Loki la mira durante mucho tiempo, le da vueltas entre sus dedos y parece que se escudriña a sí mismo, "Eras un niño muy bonito" dice Thor, "Creo que ahí estaba planeando cómo empezar a estudiar cuando huyera de su casa" Thor no puede evitar quedarse estático, se siente casi dolido, "Cabrón" le dice, Loki lo observa de lado, "Gracias" responde secamente, "¿Por qué tenías que irte?" Loki suspira, se va a sentar en el sofá de la sala cuando Thor lo jala de un brazo, "Mírame" le exige, Loki levanta un poco la mirada y Thor siente un poco de ira, pero le da un beso en una mejilla, "Cuéntame todo en mi cuarto" le dice y lo jala escaleras arriba.

El cuarto de Thor son pilas de fotocopias de la universidad, cama individual que se anuncia suave y estante tras estante con cosas diversas, desde ropa interior hasta trofeos deportivos, Loki no habla pero da varias vueltas alrededor, se detiene junto a un libro pequeño de cuentos; Thor lo ve y siente unas inexplicables ganas de besarlo, de consentirle los dedos y de leerle un cuentillo de esos, "Estaba en tu maleta" Loki lo mira, "Encontré ese libro de cuentos en tu maleta después de que te fuiste, mamá lloró todo el día y lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarme en tu cuarto e intentar conocerte", "Yo no estaba ahí" le dice Loki con el ceño fruncido, Thor le pone dos dedos entre las cejas por reflejo, "Estaban tus cosas;" Thor toma el librito entre las manos, "estaba tu ropa, un par de juguetes, dos libros de cuentos y un gato de peluche" Loki se recuesta en la pared, Thor abre el libro y sonríe, hace años memorizó los cuentitos infantiles del libro, se esmeró tanto en conocer a Loki que tenía la loca idea de salir a la calle a gritar los cuentos con la esperanza de que él apareciera y le dijera que no podía hacerlo porque los cuentos eran suyos, "No me acordaba de nada que tuviera en mi maleta ese día, lo que no llevé conmigo no pensé que fuera importante" Thor se encoje de ira, pasó demasiados años intentando conocer a Loki por las pocas cosas que había en la maleta para que él ahora hable como si defecara sobre todo el amor que Thor siente, paso años imaginando como se vestiría basado en la ropa que vio, pasó años jugando con los mismo carritos imaginando que tenía un hermano, "Cabrón" dijo de nuevo, Loki le rapa el libro de las manos y se lanza a la cama, "No sé para que querías que viniera" le dice abriendo las paginas viejas del libro, Thor se le lanza encima y Loki deja caer el libro al suelo, "Te traje para que follemos".

Cuando Thor descubrió que Loki era su hermano no sintió ira, cuando Loki intentó desaparecer sintió ansiedad y que estaba enfermando, sintió que le iba la vida, pero no sintió propiamente ira. Ahora que Loki llega a casa y destroza con las manos lo que hizo que Thor creyera toda su vida que tenía un hermano, ahí mismo Thor siente que lo odia. Lo odia tanto que le saca la ropa sin mirarlo, se desviste él mismo sin pensar apenas, busca el lubricante que debe estar debajo de la cama con una sola mano y le está mordiendo el cuello cuando le dice que no tiene derecho a acabar con quién Thor siempre creyó que era, "Pero si ese no soy yo" le dice Loki, "Sí lo eres, sólo que más grande y más hijo de puta".

Thor olvida el ritual del condón, olvida la prevención de usar los dedos para no maltratarlo, olvida que lo odia porque lo que pasa es que lo quiere demasiado cuando lo pone boca abajo y se hunde en su cuerpo sin avisarle apenas, dejando a Loki sin un respiro y a él mismo entrecortado dentro de esas nalguitas. Lo folla sin preámbulo, no espera que Loki se acostumbre a él, no le da tiempo de doblar las rodillas para ponerse duro con dignidad, sólo se le hunde dentro hasta que ve estrellas y siente a Loki temblar, "¿Te duele?" le pregunta cuando está a punto de venirse, Loki estira una mano y le aprieta un muslo como si le quisiera rasgar la carne, "Eres un bastardo", "¿Se siente bien?" Loki gime cuando Thor le lame el cuello mientras embiste, siente el orgasmo en la panza y cuando se corre lo que siente es que Loki se tensa y lloriquea, sacándole el culo todo lo que puede, "¿Te gusta, verdad?" Loki muge, "Bien, me alegra de que lo entiendas", Thor le saca a Polla y lo gira con ambas manos, lo toca hasta que Loki se encoje y se viene ronroneando, "Te detesto" murmura Loki cuando Thor se tiende a su lado, este le da una lamida sobre un hombro, "Cuando te fuiste a mí también me dolió y eso que no pude verte ni una vez" Loki lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos, "pero no pude evitar empezar a quererte", Loki se sienta en la cama y sacude los hombros, "¿Acabas de explicarme en un polvo cómo te sentiste cuando me fui de casa?" Thor le consiente la espalda, aún extasiado, Loki lo mira como una víbora, "¿Acabas de comparar tu sufrimiento de niño mintiéndome la polla en seco en el culo, Thor?" puede que Thor encuentre el escándalo de Loki gracioso, puede, "Eres brillante" le dice al final, más sarcástico que nunca, Thor exhala una sonrisa, "Yo sé que te gustó Loki, porque a mí siempre me gustaste".

Loki agarra los primeros boxers que encuentra en el piso y resultan ser de Thor, se embute en ellos y se levanta de la cama, Thor lo jala de la parte de atrás del elástico, "Me vine dentro tuyo, ¿sí sabías?" Loki lo observa fríamente, "Tengo el culo en llamas, querido, claro que lo sé". Thor lo ve buscar un baño cuando abre la puerta y divaga por el pasillo, un par de minutos después oye la cisterna del retrete y Loki sale frunciendo el ceño, Thor piensa en pedir una disculpa pero Loki se planta en el umbral de la puerta y mira a su alrededor como si se sintiera acosado, "Toda la casa está llena de mil cosas innecesarias" dice tranquilamente, Thor se sienta, "¿Por qué lo dices?".

Loki le explica caminando de aquí para allá que nunca tendría en el baño tantas cremas corporales juntas, que la cantidad de lociones es abrumadora, que nadie en la vida usa tanto champú, que hay alfombras donde no hay que limpiarse los zapatos, que hay dispensadores de incienso en lugares que nunca olerían mal. Thor se pone de pie y se acomoda el cabello mientras busca un pantalón y se lo pone sin ropa interior, "No creo que tengamos cosas innecesarias, creo que simplemente tenemos lo que se debe tener, no es mi culpa que quisieras pasar una vida de mierda".

Thor se arrepiente de inmediato de haber dicho lo que dijo, se sube el cierre del pantalón y de nuevo está a punto de modular un 'lo siento' cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Loki. Él siempre ha tenido esa forma extraña de mirarlo, cómo si le encandilara los ojos o lo encontrara intensamente curioso, pero por algún motivo Thor nunca sintió que Loki le mirara con tanto respeto como ahora, lo observa con esos ojos abiertos, los hombros rígidos y el rictus congelado, por un momento Thor siente que Loki podría pedirle un autógrafo o sacar un revolver de los calzoncillos y darle muerte ahí mismo, "Yo nunca quise una vida de mierda" dice, Thor intenta responder bien pero la idea de que Loki le trate como un igual porque él está siendo un canalla lo que hace es enfurecerlo más, "Yo creo que si la querías, si toda la vida has sido tan inteligente como lo crees tenías que saber que eras un crío de ocho años en contra del mundo, no ibas a poder" Loki se queda a medio camino de fruncir el ceño pero no lo hace, "Siempre has dicho que tengo un ego más grande que todo el país Loki, pero yo creo que el imbécil lleno de sí mismo siempre has sido tú".

Thor cree que si atraviesa algo entre el contacto visual que mantienen ese algo se prendería en llamas dada la carga eléctrica que mantienen con los ojos, Loki parece frívolamente herido y Thor siente que podría escupirle truenos, nunca queriéndolo más y al tiempo encontrándolo tan estúpido, Loki finalmente respira como si volviera a la vida, "¿Entonces yo soy el egocéntrico?" Thor suspira burlonamente sin notarlo, "Tenías ocho años, Loki, ahora tienes veintidós y apenas puedes sobrevivir, no tengo ni idea de qué tipo de mierda tienes en la cabeza" Loki abre tanto los ojos que es casi gracioso, abre la boca pero no pronuncia palabra, se queda con los labios en forma de 'o' y toda la indignación del universo estampada en la frente. Thor respira pesadamente luego de un momento y Loki parece recuperarse momentáneamente de su golpe, "Eres…" empieza a decir, Thor lo observa y Loki parece (qué es esto) que está un poco sonrojado, "eres sexy" termina.

Thor se queda un par de segundos en un trance de ligera indignación y sórdida sorpresa, Loki lo jala esta vez a la cama y antes de que algo tenga sentido ya no tiene el pantalón que se acaba de poner y la lengua de Loki le está haciendo grafitis en el culo. Loki le hunde la lengua, los dedos y la polla con un deleite centrípeto, le resbala los dedos por cada lugar y le besa cada curva de músculo; Thor está gimiendo sin rumbo cuando Loki le muerde los labios y pronuncia las primeras palabras desde que empezaron a follar, "Aún no me arrepiento de haberme ido, chiquillo" Thor reacciona como un huracán, Loki empieza a respirar y cuando termina Thor le ha dado la vuelta y lo está montando con furia.

Que Loki lo folle ha sido desde siempre una experiencia cegadora para Thor, han sido polvos largos de sensaciones sin registrar y orgasmos que empiezan donde Thor los quiere pero nunca terminan donde deberían. Ahora, montar a Loki nunca ha tenido cohesión, Thor siente que está yuxtapuesto sobre Loki, encajado en él casi ilógicamente hasta tal punto que la física tiene que colisionar y ambos deben terminar hechos gelatina con un orgasmo que les corroe la medula de los huesos. Loki se siente tan bien dentro suyo, palpitando mientras Thor sube y baja, llegando tan dentro que Thor no teje pensamientos cuando está sentado sobre la cadera de Loki y este le rasga la piel de la panza cuando intenta hundirlo más, Thor lloriquea. Nunca se ha sentido más vulnerable ante alguien de lo que se ha sentido con Loki, pero por raro que le parezca a él mismo, cuando Loki lo está follando, Thor siente que nunca lo ha visto tan sumiso, tan pasivo, tan entregado, diluyéndose en la almohada, murmurando su nombre y gimiendo una plegaria; Thor jamás siente que tiene a Loki en sus manos de la forma que lo siente cuando Loki le pide que embista más suave para que se pueda venir sin dolor, "Sé un buen chico Thor, dámelo cómo lo quieres".

Thor se tiende al lado de Loki por segunda vez, luego del polvo número dos en casa, Thor siente que aún tiene preguntas, aún tiene piedras en los zapatos y aún está molesto, sin encontrarse a sí mismo. Loki parece a punto de desmayarse, respirando con un murmuro de aire apenas. Thor lo sacude un poco, el segundo polvo tuvo un poco de más consistencia que el primero y Loki parece al borde de no sobrevivirlo, pero abre los ojos, "Culo de crema" dice, "eres tan suavecito que…" Thor se ríe, "Que se te pone dura de pensarlo, mírame Loki" él tiene una sonrisilla canalla en los labios, lo voltea a mirar debajo de esas pestañas eternas y esos parpados de chica, "Te estoy mirando".

"A veces hablábamos de ti en el almuerzo," Loki se gira y le da la cara más cómodamente, "a veces imaginábamos cómo habrías sobrevivido tantos años por ti solo" Thor respira, "Papá tenía la teoría de que podrían haberte entregado a un orfanato luego de que tus padres perdieran tu custodia por algún motivo y que tal vez tú habías escapado con ellos" Loki niega con la cabeza, "Nunca conocí a mis padres, Thor", "Tu padre se llama Odín y tu madre se llama Frigga" Loki lo mira con un poco de reproche pero no dice nada, "Nunca viniste para una nochebuena o para un cumpleaños pero creo que has estado en casa más tiempo que yo" Loki frunce el ceño, Thor le da un beso sobre las cejas y él relaja la mirada súbitamente, "Lo digo porque todos los días papá habló de ti por alguna razón o mamá se preguntó cuál sería tu comida favorita" Loki cierra los ojos y Thor no quiere pensar que lo está torturando, pero de alguna forma cree que si le está doliendo un poco el daño que ha hecho en casa se lo merece. Loki respira profundo y empieza a hablar calmadamente: "Sí me arrepentí de irme de casa, Thor, me arrepentí casi a los quince minutos pero soy…", "Un bulto de mierda, lleno de ti mismo, egoísta hasta las tripas, un maldito hijo de puta…" Loki lo mira secamente pero afloja la ira, "Sí, tal vez sea un poco de eso, así que no volví a casa nunca, incluso cuando pude haberme muerto de hambre y te aseguro que no fueron pocas veces".

Por supuesto que Thor sabía que Loki había tenido que pasar por situaciones horribles, incluso había pensado varias veces que no habría podido comer en todo el día o que tenía frio, pero al oír a Loki decirlo se le empañan los ojos de lágrimas, le da tanta rabia que termina abrazando a Loki como si lo quisiera licuar entre sus brazos, este apenas le responde un poco al abrazo, "La verdad es que siempre quise tener una familia, es sólo que siempre he creído que si he estado solo toda la vida a lo mejor es porque me va mejor así", "Yo siempre he creído que deberías callarte, Loki".

A Thor le sorprende, lo haya completamente desprevenido encontrar en Loki una pataleta de chiquillo que evolucionó para ser una muralla de protección contra la sociedad, le aterra descubrir que Loki al fondo siempre ha sido un poco infeliz y un poco fúnebre porque nunca creyó que la alegría le fuera a sentar bien, "Ahora estás en casa, Loki" atina a decir, Loki le devuelve el abrazo que había correspondido apenas antes y Thor le revuelve el cabello con los dedos, le resulta raro pensar que Loki creció deprimido porque nunca entendió por qué estaba solo y decidió simplemente no dejar de estarlo nunca para permanecer deprimido toda la vida, Thor piensa que Loki hizo tan bien su trabajo de mantenerse a raya que tuvo que desarrollar una alergia voluntaria a la felicidad.

"¿Qué fue lo más duro que tuviste que pasar?" Loki lo suelta un momento y lo mira entre el cabello negro que le cae sobre los ojos y la mirada nublada de sueño, "Una vez me perdí cuando tenía diez años y duré perdido por casi una semana" Thor abre tanto los ojos que Loki parece asustarse, "Me encontró una señora que cantaba en los buses y me llevó a su casa para darme algo de comer" Thor respira con dificultad, siente que le arden los pulmones, "Ella decidió hacerse cargo de mi por un tiempo y fue algo así como una madre". Thor asiente, le da un beso en la frente y le pide que aunque sólo sea por esta vez, dejen de leer Cortázar y "quiero oír tus cuentos Loki, cómo fue tu vida".

Loki se despereza entre sus brazos y se estira como un felino, le enreda las piernas entre las sabanas y las rodillas y empieza a contarle con ritmo impar varias de sus aventuras, le explica que al comienzo recitó poesía para ganar monedas suficientes y pasar la noche en un albergue pero que su estrategia falló, le cuenta que cuando tenía diez años y conoció a la mujer de los buses también conoció a un chico adicto a la heroína y él le 'contrató' para que vendieran droga juntos en los suburbios más bajos de la cuidad. Thor le consiente el cabello y Loki no detiene el ritmo, le dice que varias veces robó libros de texto de colegio para darles una leída antes de dormir y que siguió recitando poesía porque siempre fue demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que su plan había fallado, le admite incluso que la mayoría de las veces no tenía dinero para enviar las cartas a casa y que siempre le dolía gastarlo en algo que no fuera comida.

Thor lo oye todo, desde el examen de admisión de la universidad hasta el día que folló con Fandral luego de comprar el apartamento, se ríe cuando Loki hace bromas y se encuentra al borde de las lágrimas cuando Loki repasa hambre, frio y miedo como si hablara de las clases que menos le gustaron en el colegio al que nunca fue. "No me acordaba de que tu nombre era Thor hasta que descubrí que veníamos a casa el día de tu cumpleaños", "¿De verdad?", "Sí, lo cierto es que ni siquiera recordaba su apellido cuando me matriculé a la universidad, lo supe porque estaba en los papeles de mi beca". Thor se encuentra maravillado y muerto de risa cuando ambos se dan cuenta de que el primer mes que salieron ni siquiera se preguntaron el apellido una sola vez, "Hubo un par de días, cuando nos conocimos, que pensé que sólo te soportaba porque me gustaba tu cara" Thor lo mira con asombro, "¿Solo mi cara?" Loki sonríe, "Solo tu cara", "Siempre pensé que te gustaba Polla" Loki suelta una carcajada que hace vibrar la cama, "Follamos hasta después de quince días, Thor" se están besando antes de que Loki reaccione, Thor lo ciñe al colchón y le muerde las mejillas cuando lo suelta, "¿Te acuerdas de que follamos a los quince días?" Loki parece arrepentirse de haberlo dicho siquiera, se pone a defensiva de inmediato, le mira con desconfianza e intenta hablar (Thor puede oler el sarcasmo antes de que salga) pero no logra pronunciar nada, Thor le llena la boca con la lengua y el cuello con mordidas.

Los polvos evolucionan en cuanto a duración e intensidad. Está vez Thor le abre las piernitas a Loki con deleite y lo llena de besos por todas partes, le come la polla lento y mojado, lo vuelve sangre hirviendo y gemidos cuando le mete dos dedos y al final ambos dan un salto suicida y follan, Loki en su espalda, piernas abiertas y en todas partes, Thor latiendo dentro de Loki y embistiendo viciosamente lo que parecen horas, disfrutando cada centímetro y desgarrando cada segundo, puro placer que se les sale de las manos, Loki lo sujeta del cuello y le pide ayuda pero Thor le responde que no hay razón para que necesiten venirse de inmediato, así que lo somete más tiempo, lo mantiene contra la cama y le come el cuello, los hombros, la boca. Thor se da cuenta de que no tiene condón de nuevo cuando Loki le entierra los dedos en los omoplatos y le _ruega, _"Aunque sea un poquito, cariño, ayúdame" Thor se rinde y lo toca, pero se viene primero, dentro de Loki como la vez anterior y sintiendo como le burbujea cada musculo antes de ceder por completo, Loki se viene viéndolo venirse, ambos se hacen una bola de gemidos discontinuos y semen en todas partes.

Se ponen de pie al tiempo y Thor encuentra a Loki terriblemente impersonal, a veces después de follan pasan un par de horas sin hablar, no parecen particularmente de mal genio con el otro ni nada parecido, Thor piensa que se trata de que tanto contacto físico les atonta.

Loki sale del cuarto de nuevo y va al baño, Thor oye la cisterna cuanto él mismo se está limpiando con unas toallitas húmedas, Loki aparece en el umbral de la puerta de nuevo, pasándose las manos por la cara y los brazos como si esparciera algo, "Me antojé de algo de crema" Thor lo mira divertido, "¿Te aplicaste las cremas de mamá?" Loki sonríe torcidamente, sacude el cabello y lo mira con esa cara que pone cuando está a punto de ser descarado o irónico, "No olvides que soy un egoísta marica, Thor, me gusta consentirme el cutis" Thor deja salir la carcajada y siente que se le dispersan todos los músculos de nuevo, siente que se le estiran los pensamientos.

Thor ha aprendido que Loki es la persona más profundamente complicada del mundo, le ve con todos sus recovecos semióticos y le gusta, le vuelve loco. Loki nunca dice las cosas por su nombre, le toma tiempo y una intimidad gigante murmurar que quiere a alguien o expresar vagamente cómo se siente. Aunque en realidad, Thor sabe que Loki está diciendo ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, es sólo que las personas no le saben oír; Thor ha hecho un intenso estudio en el lenguaje perdido de Loki, se ha fijado en la forma que tiene de moverse (así como si fuera un gato), se ha fijado en las caras que hace cuando habla (así cuando frunce el ceño) se ha fijado incluso en la entonación de la voz, todo para darse cuenta que Loki es el ente más simbólico del mundo, es sólo que es un poco cabrón y no se la pone fácil a nadie.

Thor, por ejemplo, ha descubierto que Loki usa la misma entonación de la voz para ofrecerle algo de comer, para preguntarle cómo le ha ido en su día, para hacerle bromas y para decirle que lo quiere mientras hacen el amor. Thor ha descubierto que Loki mira de la misma forma los libros de Cortázar, el café caliente y las cosas de Frigga que hay por toda la casa. Thor siente (_sabe_) que Loki no es tan frio como parece, es sólo muy hijo de puta y un poco incomprendido, "¿Nunca nos quisiste ni un poquito?" Loki lo observa un momento, está husmeando en la habitación de Frigga y Odín, ha levantado un par de fotos y ha movido las lociones y el espejo, "¿Quererlos?" pregunta Loki dejadamente, Thor avanza y se sienta en la cama, "¿Nunca le tuviste cariño a mamá o a papá?", "Ellos no son mis padres" Thor se tensa, "No seas cabrón que yo te conozco" Loki lo observa, "Yo sé que estás seguro de que eres muy inteligente y que sientes que puedes leer a las personas todo el tiempo, sé que me miras como si fuera un libro y me lees todos los días y sé qué haces lo mismo con mamá y papá, sé que crees que no se te escapa nada, pero yo creo que sí, porque al fondo de tanta mierda me parece que sólo eres demasiado cobarde para decirlo por su nombre" Loki se recuesta contra la pared que está junto al tocador y le mira como lo quisiera prender en llamas.

"Los quiero" dice mirándolo a los ojos, "nunca he tenido la concepción de familia que tú tienes, Thor, pero Odín me agrada, sobre todo desde que dice que está orgulloso de mi. Y a Frigga le tengo cariño porque una vez me miró cuando íbamos en el auto saliendo del orfanato…" Thor lo observa, fascinado de oírlo poner las palabras juntas, "creo que sentí que si Frigga me miraba así toda la vida ya estaba en casa" Thor aprieta los puños, "Y entonces te fuiste" Loki voltea la cabeza, Thor está empezando a sentir que esto no se va a solucionar nunca como Loki siga siendo tremenda bestia difícil de arrear, está a punto de oírlo decir que quería estar solo y crecer a su forma y toda esa basura junta pero entonces Loki relaja el ceño, lo jala de un brazo hasta el cuarto y le dice resueltamente, "No funcionamos de la misma forma Thor, para mi es complicado entender cómo te sientes pero supongo que quieres que lamente haberme ido de casa y lo hago, sopesando posibilidades habría estado mejor aquí" Thor frunce el ceño está vez, "No tienes que decirme lo que crees que quiero oír a menos de que lo sientas de verdad, sólo vas a encabronarme más" Loki se ríe, "No lo digo porque lo quieras oír, digo que estoy muy lleno de mí mismo para llorar y arrepentirme ahora" Thor valora las opciones y lo abraza, Loki hunde la cabeza entre su cuello y un hombro, "Si seguimos follando y todo esto Frigga y Odín lo van a descubrir en algún punto, Thor".

Thor eso ya lo sabe, claro, lo ha pensado todas las veces que llega a casa después de estar con Loki, lo ha pensado todas las veces que sale de casa a verse con Loki. Al comienzo la idea lo acechaba y no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, de hecho al comienzo (cuando intentó hacer de Loki su hermano) esa fue la idea que lo mantuvo alejado más que nada, veía a Frigga con los ojitos iluminados cuando el nombre de Loki salía en una conversación y no podía soportar la idea de que su madre tuviera que vivir con dos hermanos que follan después de leer Cortázar. Pero ahora, con Loki hundido en su pecho y todo ese ego gigante que tiene, latiendo como otro corazón y bajando la cabeza para admitir que cree que si fue un poco idiota, ahí en ese mismo momento dice, "Bueno, entonces que se den cuenta, de todas formas ya es hora de que piense en salir de casa" Loki se ríe, "¿De verdad piensas eso?" Thor hace un ruidito con la boca, "No seas tonto Loki, por supuesto que me acojona que mis padres se den cuenta de que follamos sin tregua, me espanta casi tanto como la idea de que follaste con Fandral, pero he decidido que no voy a hacer nada al respecto porque ya perdí un hermano una vez y ahora no voy a perder al amor de mi v-" Loki le pone una mano sobre los labios, ceño fruncido y todos los colores en la cara, "Deja de decir esas cosas o me vas a espantar" Thor se ríe y le lame la mano, Loki la quita de inmediato y luego Thor le está lamiendo el cuello.

Terminan de nuevo en la cama, de cualquier forma, Loki en cuatro y Thor abriéndole las nalguitas con los dedos antes de hundírsele dentro hasta explotar. Es uno de esos polvos en dónde apenas y se murmuran alguna cosa al oído, pero Thor siente a Loki ceder tan completamente y dejarlo pasar dentro suyo de forma tan natural que sin oír una palabra siente que Loki le deja entender que (puede que) lo quiera (un poquito). Follan en desorden, Loki encima o debajo, enredados en ropa y haciendo malabares para no caer de la cama, a lo único que atinan con precisión es a no dejar de follar, arriba o abajo, de costado o sentados, Thor lo levanta de la cadera y Loki se hunde hasta que se le nublan los ojos.

Cuando se vienen Thor lo mantiene todo pegadito a él, se memoriza como huele, como suda, como lloriquea por el orgasmo, como se pone centrifugo de la aparente nada: "No quiero destrozar tu familia" dice, Thor le jala el cabello y le muerde el cuello, sin sacar a Polla de su sitio, "Ya la destrozaste, Loki" este chasquea la lengua, "Me refiero que no quiero que te separes de tus padres por follar conmigo" Thor lo deja de morder un segundo y le lame la línea del mentón, "Hacer el amor contigo", "Es lo mismo", "No" Loki suspira y asiente, "Me da miedo que te arrepientas, los cuentos de Cortázar no son eternos, ya los hemos repetido mil veces cada uno y me da miedo que te aburras, que quieras volver a casa y no te reciban porque te follaste a tu hermano pequeño en casa" el flujo de sangre que le rebota a Thor en la cabeza lo deja mudo un momento, siente el eco de su propio corazón contra el pecho de Loki y el golpe de ternura lo deja indefenso, "No me voy a cansar de follar contigo, Loki" Loki asiente secamente, "¿Era una metáfora lo de follar y lo de Cortázar?" pregunta Thor al final, Loki sonríe e intenta acomodarse mejor pero Thor mantiene a Polla dentro, Loki gime antes de hablar, "Era cualquiera de las dos cosas".

Esta vez sí se duermen, Thor dentro de Loki y Loki casi pegado a la pared, cansados ambos de tanto follar.

* * *

Thor se despierta porque Loki se está riendo, oye su carcajada terciopelada y abre los ojos con pereza, Loki se está relamiendo los labios, "¿Entonces te espanta que follé con Fandral?" Thor frunce el ceño de inmediato y Loki se ríe de nuevo, "¿De verdad follaste con él?", "Sí, él siempre quiso hacerlo y yo también" Thor asiente rígidamente, entre intrigado y podrido de celos, "¿Ha vuelto a pasar?" Loki lo mira de nuevo y se ríe, "Creo que si hubiéramos dejado de follar y todo esto… tal vez habría vuelto a pasar, pero no, no ha pasado" Thor lo muerde y Loki se queja, "Thor idiota" dice, "no soy tuyo para que me marques" Thor lo observa divertido, "Tú mismo dijiste que eras _mi _hermano menor" Loki le mira con reproche, "Además Polla está dentro de ti en este momento, eres más mío que Polla y mi inalcanzable belleza, Loki" él se ríe, pero golpea tanto las vocales cuando lo hace que suena amargo, "Tu argumento es invalido Thor," dice mirándolo desafiante, "en esta cama ambos sabemos que Polla es mía, no tuya" _yo también te quiero, Loki._

* * *

Llegan al acuerdo de ir a casa de Thor a follar cuando haya oportunidad, llegan al acuerdo de leer "La continuidad de los parques" para no aburrirse de los cuentos ("NADIE SE ABURRE DE CORTÁZAR, THOR, TEN ALGO DE RESPETO", "¡Pero yo quiero que tengan emoción cuando los volvamos a leer!", "CORTÁZAR SIEMPRE TIENE EMOCIÓN") y luego llegan al infranqueable acuerdo de que Loki va a ir por navidad, año nuevo y los cumpleaños a casa. El acuerdo llega las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Loki empezaba a alistarse para salir a trabajar y Thor lo sentó en el sofá a comerle la polla como si fuera helado de fresa, lo chupa y lo lame por todas partes, cuando Loki está olvidando como se llama y para dónde va, Thor se detiene y lo mira como un lobo, "O vienes a casa para las fechas especiales o nunca te vuelto a comer la polla", "No podrías vivir sin hacerlo" Thor le sonríe como un mal bicho, "Rétame".

Loki sobrevive dos semanas sin que Thor lo arrincone en algún lugar para comérselo despacito, sobrevive a las cuatro fiestas sin que Thor lo meta al baño y le dé lo que debería, sobrevive a todos los polvos sin poder tener la lengua de Thor donde la quiere, pero el día que van a casa de Thor a follar de nuevo (debe ser la quinta o la cuarta vez) y Thor lo tortura adrede lamiéndole dentro de las nalguitas como si tuviera chocolate, Loki siente que han sido dos semanas de larga dignidad infructuosa, así que voltea todo el cuerpo y mira a Thor desde la almohada de la cama, "Para mi cumpleaños apenas vendré por aquí" dijo, Thor le dio un beso sugerente dentro del muslo izquierdo, "Para tu cumpleaños debes amanecer en _mi _casa" Thor le dio una lamida hasta el huesito de la cadera, "El año nuevo lo debemos pasar en casa de Fandral, podemos venir aquí antes, pero sólo un rato" Thor le da lamidas en la punta como si fuera una colombina, chupa y desliza los labios hasta que Loki gime sin aire y embiste hacia la boca de Thor, "Tenemos un acuerdo" dice Loki, Thor le da lamidas suicidas y mordidas falsas hasta que Loki estalla hecho un mar de lloriqueos y quejidos.

Después del cumpleaños de Loki en agosto y después de la llegada del otoño, Fandral los descubre follando en la cama de Sif y les pregunta si les interesa un tercer integrante, "Sólo digo…" propone y Thor le gruñe como un perro, "Cierra la puerta y vete a mierda, Fanddie" Fandral levanta los brazos con indignación y les acusa de no aprovechar las sanas intenciones de un ciudadano amable que se proponía comerles las polla si querían, Loki sufre de un colapso nervioso mientras se viene y Fandral presencia todo el orgasmo paradote en la puerta dónde está, "Insisto que les puedo ayudar si quieren" Thor embiste hasta que Loki se estira como un gato y se encoge como un gato y dice: "O me dejas venirme en paz dentro de Loki o voy a correrme en el baño de la habitación de tu madre" Fandral hace una cara de asco tremendamente profunda y cierra la puerta, "¡Váyanse a follar a casa, animales!".

Thor se ha vuelto tan cercano con Fandral que cuando sale del cuarto está esperando que este le acerque la cerveza que _debe _pasarle, Fandral se la pasa y ambos se tiran al sofá, Sif es la que se ofende bullosamente después porque no cambiaron las sábanas de la cama y argumenta mientras los saca del apartamento que no va a dormir entre unas cobijas con corrida de maricas. Loki se ríe mientras baja las escaleras y Fandral lo detiene cuando Thor va a acercársele, "Yo te digo una cosa Thor," le dice repentinamente serio, "te lo digo porque Loki es mi mejor amigo y lo amo," Fandral hace una pausa retorica que deja a Thor de una pieza y le revuelve el cabello, "si lo haces llorar una sola vez más, seré yo él que se corra en su culito" Thor le da un empujón y Fandral lo mira con consecuencias, "Loki es mi amigo, yo soy su amigo, y si lo haces sufrir te juro que haré que le ponga nombre a mi polla y que folle conmigo en la cama de Sif, porque si por algún motivo resulta herido, te masacro" Thor le revuelve el cabello a Fandral esta vez y sonríe de lado, "¿Te contó que le tiene nombre a mi polla?" Fandral se ríe y Thor siente que Fandral finalmente confía en él, "Si hago sufrir a Loki, me entregaré a tu gloriosa presencia si lo demandas, señor Fandral", "Más te vale, señor Thor, amo de Polla" Loki aparece subiendo las escaleras y los observa un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño y volver a bajar, "¡Dejen de coquetear y vamos!".

* * *

Thor no puede evitar pensar que sí puede hacer sufrir a Loki de nuevo y eso le crea tanta inseguridad que termina arrastrando a Loki a su casa todos los días y bajo ninguna excusa, esta vez llega a su trabajo cuando este está saliendo y lo jala de un brazo, "Mamá y Papá salieron a una feria de artesanos" Loki lo sigue con el ceño fruncido y no dice absolutamente nada, parece oler su inquietud a kilómetros pero no lo comenta y simplemente le sigue la corriente cuando llegan a casa y se desvisten como locos en la habitación.

Thor lo tiende en la cama y le está mordiendo el cuello cuando Loki le apoya las palmas de las manos en el pecho y lo levanta de un solo empujón, Thor no puede evitar a sorpresa, siente a Loki como una roca contra una pierna y al tiempo cuando lo ve a los ojos lo encuentra frio, "¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta a modo de exigencia, Thor intenta acercarse de nuevo, con demasiada timidez como para decirle y Loki lo empuja está vez con una rodilla en la panza, "Si no me dices no me follas, maldición" Thor suspira y se arrodilla, sacude la cabeza y Loki ya está sentando en frente, mirándolo como si fuera un alien, "No me pasa nada, Loki", "A la mierda".

Se quedan tanto tiempo sentados que a Thor se le pone suave de nuevo y empieza a sentir frio de estar desnudo, Loki se recuesta en la cama pero no lo deja acercarse, saca un libro de la maleta y empieza a leer. Thor lo observa cansadamente y se tiende a su lado, "Mis papás nos van a descubrir alguna vez" dice, Loki lo voltea a mirar con el ceño tan fruncido que parece que tiene una sola ceja, Thor le presiona la frente y Loki relaja el gesto, "el día que nos descubran voy a tener que elegir qué hacer y no me gusta pensar que voy a tener que ser un cabrón" Loki parpadea, "¿Un cabrón con quién?" Thor le acomoda el cabello, "No quiero ser un cabrón con mis papás ni con mi hermano, pero tampoco quiero ser un cabrón con el amor de m-", "Entendido" Loki lo interrumpe cerrando los ojos, cierra el libro y lo pone a su lado, luego se trepa sobre Thor y se le sienta sobre la cadera, Thor siente como se le pone dura en una milésima de segundo, Loki se aclara la garganta, "La verdad no creo que les sorprenda tanto porque saben que ambos somos maricas" Thor se ríe, "Ellos pensaron que estaba saliendo contigo y ahora no lo piensan, yo nunca había salido con un tío antes, sólo tuve una novia que traje a casa y se llama Jane" Loki asiente, "Papá la detestaba, pero eso es lo de menos… lo que digo es que no van a ser capaces de verme a la cara", "Seguro sí" dice Loki aunque Thor alcanza a ver que no está muy seguro, "Lo único en lo que si puedes confiar" Thor abre los ojos y Loki se quita el cabello que le resbala en la cara, "es en que puedes llegar a casa a que te lea Cortázar" Thor se abruma tanto que siente ganas de besarlo para siempre, Loki lo mira frunciendo apenas un poco el ceño y Thor sabe que debe estar sonriendo tanto que la cara le debe quedar pequeña, "¿De verdad?" pregunta hecho una bola de sentimiento, Loki lo observa como si lo encontrara inexplicablemente torpe, "Claro chiquillo, yo siempre quiero leer Cortázar después de la cena" Thor se ríe, tiene a Polla dura contra las nalguitas de Loki y el corazón latiéndole salvaje en el pecho, siente que quiere tanto a Loki que si sigue haciéndolo de la misma forma va a explotar en algún momento.

Thor lo voltea con una mano y lo tiende en la cama en dónde lo tenía, le come el cuello como lo estaba haciendo antes y le consiente la piernas mientras se hace campo, Loki ronronea como un gato todo el tiempo y lo jala con brazos y piernas hasta que se están comiendo la boca y se están fregando contra el otro arrítmicamente.

La búsqueda del lubricante es una batalla campal porque Thor no quiere mover los brazos y Loki maúlla si Thor se aparta un poco, pero llegan al acuerdo de que si Loki es quien se estira un poco, Thor no tiene por qué dejar de consentirlo en ningún momento, así que Loki le pasa el lubricante y Thor sólo deja de besarlo para sonreírle contra los labios mientras le mete sin nada de timidez dos dedos en el culo. Loki se queda sin aire, Thor lo tiene sujeto de las rodillas y si baja un poco la mirada tiene la panorámica del blanco cuerpo de Loki, siente alrededor de sus dedos como Loki se cierra y suplica y gime sin rumbo, Thor le lame el cuello y Loki empieza a jadear cuando siente que Thor empuja el tercer dedo.

"Te gusta de lado, ¿verdad?", "Sí". Thor se tumba de costado y sin sacar los dedos gira a Loki con él hasta que este puede ajustar su pierna sobre su cintura. Thor no se cansa de cómo Loki se deja hacer, vive en una constante sorpresa con la fuerza de su libido y con su pasión desmedida para todas las cosas, Thor al comienzo pensaba que Loki era apasionado en cuanto a la literatura, ahora siente que, por momentos, Loki le da a entender que también lo apasiona él y eso a Thor le borra el aliento, lo domina.

Si bien Loki no se puede calificar por completo como pasivo, Thor cree que sería incorrecto afirmar que es versátil. Cuando Loki lo folla se trata muchas veces de que Loki le refuerza que están juntos, es un: "Aquí estoy, aquí me tienes, ¿lo sientes?, yo lo siento, tranquilo Thor, aquí estoy". Pero Thor está seguro de que Loki pierde la cabeza cuando pasan cosas como tres dedos de Thor entrando y saliendo de su culito apretado, cuando Thor lo sujeta tan fuerte que Loki no hace ningún tipo de esfuerzo y solamente estira el cuello para que Thor lo lama y lloriquea, pura carita con todos los colores, "¿Te gusta así?", "_Sí, ahí_".

A Thor le gusta cerrar los ojos a veces y guiarse por lo que el cuerpo de Loki le dice, lo conoce de memoria a tal punto que cuando Loki lo sujeta del cuello y casi grita y casi habla pero lo que logra es un gemido, Thor sabe que está a punto de venirse, así que abre lo ojos y se le hace agua la boca y todo el cuerpo de nuevo, Loki está más blanco que nunca, sonrosado y todo apretadito alrededor de sus dedos, Thor lo hace acostarse sobre su espalda de nuevo y saca los dedos. Loki se queja de inmediato y levanta la cadera buscando de nuevo a Thor pero este apenas le consiente la pancita un momento, "Tranquilo _baby_, es sólo que quiero ver como te mueres de ganas y dejarte esperando" Loki lo mira con los ojos verdes afilados, "Cabrón".

Thor se ríe y lo levanta de las rodillas, le hunde la cara entre las piernas y le suaviza con la lengua el músculo que se relaja después de que Thor sacara los dedos. Loki tiembla entre sus dedos y dobla los dedos de los pies, Thor le muerde las nalguitas y chupa y lame, Loki late entre risitas y gruñiditos de placer, "Si no dejas de hacer eso qué haces…" Thor se relame los labios y coquetea hundiendo un poco los dedos, Loki se lamenta, "¿Si no dejo de hacerlo qué?" Loki estira las piernas y Thor lo consiente de arriba abajo.

Thor no sabe dónde comienza el beso; sabe que mira a Loki y luego que le está mordiendo lo labios y respirándole contra el pecho, sin ritmo y roto en pedacitos, Loki lo sujeta del cabello y cuando dejan de besarse, Thor ya está follando a Loki con la puntita y un poco más, apenas manteniéndolo abierto, sin atreverse a servir el plato fuerte. Loki maúlla debajo suyo e intenta embestir con la cadera, dejan de besarse un momento y Thor se deja envolver entre los muslitos de Loki y sin tener que hacer tanta fuerza lo folla hasta que toca fondo y se le olvida todo en la vida, Loki parece que se parte en dos y muge tan profundamente que a Thor le vibran los oídos, "Tan apretadito alrededor de Polla…" Loki lo toma de la cintura con ambas manos y lo obliga a embestir, Thor siente que no puede, que aunque está dentro se siente ajustado, pero se muere de ganas por eso embiste, lubricado con la saliva y el lubricante que usó para follarlo con los dedos al comienzo, Loki estira el cuello y exhala todo el aire del mundo.

Loki lo obliga a embestir hasta que Thor siente que Polla no va a morir de asfixia y empieza a embestir sin temor y con algo de prisa. Se jalan el cabello, se comen la boca, Loki le hunde las uñas en la espalda y Thor le hunde los dientes en las clavículas. Follan tanto y tan bien que cambian de postura sin decirlo, Loki queda arriba de un solo tirón y Thor se tiende en la cama a ver como Loki se hunde solo y embiste solo y gime casi solito, sacando la cadera hacia adelante y relajándose por completo cuando cachetea los testículos de Thor con el culo.

Thor se distrae tanto mirándolo que en medio del éxtasis casi pasa por alto que Loki empieza a tocarse cuando pierde el control y empieza a embestir sin cordura, tan arriba que Thor siente que se sale y tan dentro que Thor siente que se ahoga. Le toma un esfuerzo de voluntad enorme detenerlo y girarlo de golpe para que quede sobre su espalda de nuevo, "Todavía no" Loki lloriquea su nombre y levanta los brazos hasta dejarlos junto a la cabeza, apretando el ceño con algo que parece dolor y mordiéndose los labios con algo que rima con orgasmo.

Thor le abre las piernas hasta que Loki jadea y abre los ojos como un tigre para mirarlo, le hunde la polla hasta que Loki ronronea y se tuerce, embiste con tanta fuerza que Loki tensa las rodillas y aprieta tanto que Thor se descubre conteniendo la respiración, tan al borde que le arden los pulmones y siente que le pasa corriente por las articulaciones. Tiene perfectamente claro lo que va a pasar. Embiste hasta que ve estrellas y ve el cabello de Loki y sus ojos verdes mirarlo, ve la boquita rosadita, las clavículas mordidas, el sudor en gotas, el abdomen tenso y la polla moradita, luego le vuelve a ver los ojos y hay un desafío, así que le hunde dos dedos entre la polla y los testículos, Loki grita en desacuerdo y Thor se viene como una bestia, por un momento siente que podría quedarse inconsciente, lo que hace es morderle un hombro a Loki hasta que siente la polla demasiado sensible y la piel de Loki amasada y roja bajo sus dientes.

A diferencia de muchas veces, Thor la saca de inmediato, suena 'pop' y Polla sale brillando del cuerpo de Loki, que tiembla mientras lo mira, puras lagrimas densas en los ojos y el abdomen tan apretado que Thor intuye que Loki está aguantando la respiración, "Ya va, amor" le dice sin quitarle los dedos de donde los tiene, Loki exhala tan pesado que parece que le duele, "_¡No me puedo venir!_" Thor lo mira divertido mientras se inclina, "Claro que no, amor, de eso se trata" Thor hace más presión y Loki se estira y se encoje, lagrimas en los ojos y la polla brillante y latente, Thor se termina de inclinar y le lame cada testículo con devoción, chupa y muerde falsamente, jala, juguetea y no para hasta que Loki lo jala del cabello y le ruega que _porfavorThor, _Thor le lame entre las piernas y Loki tiembla _ayúdameThor, _Thor lo ve tan guapo, blanco y rogando por venirse, suave y rosadito, "Ya va, amor" Loki gime largo y sin esperanza.

Thor termina chupándole la polla sin saber muy bien por qué, Loki están tan al borde que Thor sospecha por los ruiditos que hace que podría correrse de un estallido apenas Thor quitara los dedos, pero él no los quita, le lame la polla de arriba abajo y luego le lame la tripa hasta que le está mordiendo un pezón. Loki respira tan rápido que Thor siente el latido del corazón debajo de los labios, como una vibración apocalíptica, _Thorporfavor._

Thor después de todo no es mala persona, así que después de darle un besito sobre el lugar que hombro que le mordió al venirse, le hunde dos dedos en el culo de nuevo, Loki grita y Thor le quita los dedos del lugar donde estaba presionando.

Loki encoje las rodillas de inmediato y curva la espalda como si se fuera a quebrar, Thor le empieza a dar una lamida desde muy debajo de la polla y mientras llega a la punta Loki grita de nuevo. Cuando llega, Loki tiene toda la pancita mojada y tiembla sin control, con los puños apretados, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Thor saca los dedos que tiene dentro de Loki y con la otra mano intenta relajar el ceño fruncido, este abre los ojos y lo mira atreves de vidrios rotos y una selva, "Cabrón" dice, Thor se tiende a su lado, "Yo también te quiero, Loki".

* * *

Cuando Thor se despierta siente frio en la mitad de cuerpo porque Loki abrió la ventana y siente un poco de hambre, pero sobretodo, cuando Thor despierta siente un vacío en el fondo de la panza que le corta la respiración, "¿Lavaste tu ropa sucia, Thor?" Frigga está merodeando fuera de la habitación y Loki está igual de desnudo que hace una hora, cuando se quedaron dormidos. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos clavados en la puerta de la habitación de Thor, "Están afuera" dice secamente, Thor siente que Loki habla como si se tratara de archienemigos, de un combate a muerte, "Se van a dar cuenta…" Thor cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir, Loki saltó de la cama y se está poniendo un pantalón, luego lo ve rebuscar en el closet, lo ve sacar un desodorante, algo de loción, una de las camisas que ha dejado en casa de Thor y un gorro para cubrir el cabello que aún tiene húmedo de sudar. Thor lo ve alistarse con su parsimonia felina y repentinamente siente que el mundo se le cae al suelo.

Loki le lanza un pantalón y Frigga vuelve a preguntar por la ropa que tenía que lavar, Thor le responde brevemente que sí lavó y se ajusta el pantalón sin ganas. Ambos la oyen detenerse en la puerta y dar un golpe tímido, "¿Estás con alguien, hijo?" Thor intenta hacer de tripas corazón y Loki se sienta a su lado en la cama, lo mira un segundo y sin fruncir el ceño le pregunta calmadamente, "¿Cuál es tu cuento de Cortázar favorito?" Thor suspira, "El ídolo de la Cícladas" Loki asiente tranquilamente, Frigga vuelve a golpear y Thor suspira, "Estoy con alguien mamá" oyen un 'oh' afuera y un par de pasos, Loki se acomoda el gorro y le observa de nuevo, "¿Aún me amas como un hermano?" Thor le ve los ojos verdes, la caída libre a los labios, el cuerpo de gato flexible y todas las letras de Cortázar, "Sí, eres mi hermano y te amo" Loki asiente tranquilamente, por primera vez sin mostrar disgusto ante la expresión, sonríe de lado, murmura "Hoy es jueves" y luego le mira de nuevo, sin fruncir el ceño y sin dejar de parecer él mismo en ningún momento, a excepción, por supuesto del "¿Aún me amas como el amor de tu vida?" Thor se ahoga en su propio aire, lo ve niño contra la ventana del coche de toda la vida, ve todo lo que dejó en la maleta antes de huir de casa, ve todo lo ofensivo y pedante que es respecto a su vida familiar y sobretodo no lo ve, porque cuando debió verlo no pudo, "Sí, Loki, eres el amor de mi vida" Loki asiente con expresión tranquila, limpia mirada verde cristalina y los labios relajados cuando le da un beso fugaz sobre los labios y una palmadita sobre una rodilla, "Nos van a descubrir" dice, Thor agarra una camisa del suelo y siente unas nauseas repentinas, "pero no hoy, Thor, encontraremos una forma digna de hacerlo después" Thor sigue sintiendo nauseas pero lo mira, lo ve kilométrico y felino, pestañas demasiado largas y respiración agitada, tiene el pantalón un poco más bajo de lo normal y se le entrevé la curva del culo, además está frunciendo un poco el ceño, "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Loki le observa y le responde tranquilamente, "Vamos a leer Cortázar" lo dice tan tranquilamente que parece que está seguro de que Cortázar ha salvado el mundo tres veces.

Thor se pone la camisa mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre y lo ve abrir la puerta, apenas lo hace se le dibuja la sonrisa más grande del mundo en la cara y le brillan sus ojitos verdes de bosque, "Hola mamá, ¿qué tal estuvo la feria?" Frigga se lanza a abrazarlo y lo jala escaleras abajo para liberarlo del infierno de la habitación de Thor, nunca le pregunta que hacían arriba ni dice nada sobre el gorro que Loki trae puesto y que es de Thor desde que Frigga lo tejió para Loki hace quince años pero no tuvo a quien dárselo.

Cuando Thor baja la escalera y los ve sentados en el comedor, comiendo postre de cerezas y hablando de películas, Thor cree que Frigga de algún modo debe saber que él y Loki hacen el amor todas las noches, Thor está casi seguro de que ella lo sabe aunque puede que no se haya dado cuenta de que lo hace. Odín llega por la espalda de Loki y le aprieta el cuello con una mano, Loki gira todo el cuerpo y se saludan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Thor sonríe recostado en la barra de las escaleras.

Esa noche Loki les lee después de la cena, Thor lo observa con ojos muy abiertos cuando saca el libro de la maleta, se tiene en el sofá y le pide a Thor, con voz resuelta, que se acueste donde siempre. Frigga los mira con atención pero no parece sospechar nada, Thor se recuesta en las piernitas de Loki y este se aclara la voz antes de hacer su magia: "Me da lo mismo que me escuches o no -dujo Samoza-. Es así, y me parece justo que lo sepas."


End file.
